Part of The Memory
by Kise K-na
Summary: Butuh waktu bagi kelas E untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Koro-sensei telah tiada, karena sesungguhnya mereka tidak menginginkan kematian gurunya tersebut. [UP!] Chapter 4 oleh Hayami
1. Chapter 1 : Kenangan yang Diberikan

**Part of The Memory**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Butuh waktu bagi kelas E untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Koro-sensei telah tiada, karena sesungguhnya mereka tidak menginginkan kematian gurunya tersebut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Kenangan yang Diberikan**

 _Pip pip pip pip_

Suara sirene dari alarm jam berbunyi nyaring di suatu ruangan. Seakan memecah keheningan dalam kesunyian. Membuat sang empu terbangun dari tidurnya untuk mematikan alarm. Nagisa mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mengangkat tangannya ke atas sebelum meletakkannya di depan matanya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

 _Tadi malam aku menangis lagi, ya…_

Mengusapkan air mata yang tersisa dari matanya yang sembab. Kemudian ia berjalan ke depan lemari, mengambil kemeja, dan rompi-nya yang berwarna biru. Penampilannya tak terlalu berbeda dari saat ia SMP. Yang membedakan hanyalah celananya yang berwarna hitam dan kemeja yang tidak digulung. Ia juga tidak memotong rambutnya yang panjang karena masih ingin berpenampilan seperti itu hingga lulus SMA nantinya.

Setelah selesai mengikat rambutnya, ia segera mengambil tasnya. Kemudian menuju ke pintu depan. Memakai sepatu, dan bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Nagisa pada Ibunya yang menghampiri dari arah dapur.

"Nagisa, lagi-lagi kau melewatkan sarapan?"

"Tak usah. Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan."

"Ayo makanlah, kemarin kau juga tidak sarapan, kan?"

"Aku benar-benar nggak apa, kok. Bilang ke ayah kalau aku sudah berangkat, ya."

"Eh? Uuh… baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Nagisa pun membuka pintu apartemen dan berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya dengan tampang muram, seperti biasa. Sepertinya kematian Koro-sensei masih membutanya terpukul hingga ia sering melewatkan makan, baik itu pagi, siang, atau malam. Bahkan Hiroomi selaku ibunya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk hal ini.

Berat badannya pun menurun karenanya. Bahkan sekarang ejekan yang mengatakan ia mirip perempuan makin sering terdengar. Tentu Nagisa merasa kesal, namun ia terlalu malas untuk mengungkapkan protesnya. Ada pula teman-temannya yang sering bersimpati dan memberinya roti untuk makan, namun ia menolaknya dengan lembut khasnya.

Selain itu, ia juga sering terkena mag secara tiba-tiba. Dan yang paling parah adalah saat ia pingsan karena kekurangan makan. Meski mengetahui akibatnya, Nagisa tetap saja menghindari makan. Ketidak profesional-nya dalam menjaga kesehatan tubuh membuatnya sering tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Dan tentu saja, nilai akademik maupun non akademiknya terus menurun.

Kadang ia merasa iri terhadap temannya, Akabane Karma yang bisa mempertahankan nilai yang sangat baik hingga akhirnya temannya itu diperbolehkan loncat ke kelas tiga bersama Asano. Ia juga iri terhadap Yukimura Akari, atau yang mereka kenal dengan nama Kayano Kaede. Aktris tersebut sekarang menjadi bintang besar dalam pekerjaannya.

Namun, Nagisa tak punya hak untuk merasa iri, karena ia sendirilah sumber dari kekacauan hidupnya.

 _Salah sendiri_ , pikirnya.

Seperti biasa, ia berangkat ke sekolahnya yang melewati sekolah Kunugigaoka. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat gunung dimana dulu ia menuntut ilmu di sekolah menengah pertama. Mengamati gedung SMP-nya yang jauh di atas gunung dengan tatapan sedih, dan penuh nostalgia. Tahun dimana mereka, murid kelas 3-E menyandang dua gelar, yaitu sebagai pembunuh sekaligus pelajar.

Saat-saat dimana mereka selalu mencoba membunuh Koro-sensei menggunakan pisau dan peluru khusus dalam berbagai rencana bervariasi. Jika orang-orang tahu, mungkin mereka menganggap hal itu gila. Namun, mereka tahu bahwa hal itu benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, setidaknya bagi mereka yang kini telah menduduki kelas 1 SMA.

Ingin rasanya Nagisa tetap berdiam diri disitu untuk sekadar bernostalgia. Namun waktu tidak memperbolehkannya untuk tetap tinggal. Setelah si surai biru memastikan jam di layar ponselnya, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya agar sampai di sekolah tanpa harus di hukum karena terlambat.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia langsung menempati tempat duduknya tanpa mencoba berkomunikasi dengan teman sekelas. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu, itulah yang ia pikirkan. Namun, ia tidak menyesalinya. Karena ia tidak mau sampai menerima kejadian menyedihkan kalau-kalau temannya terkena musibah seperti kecelakaan.

Bahkan saat pertukaran tempat duduk, atau hal lain yang bisa mengundang pembicaraan. Ia selalu menjawab seadanya. Bermaksud untuk tidak terlibat dalam obrolan yang berlangsung panjang. Nagisa benar-benar anti sosial sekarang.

" _Nagisa-kun, sebenarnya kamu mau jadi apa?"_

Terkadang di dalam kegelapan mimpi, Nagisa mendapati dirinya tengah menghadap gurunya yang telah tiada. Koro-sensei selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Dan reaksi Nagisapun selalu sama setiap ditanya oleh ilusi Koro-sensei tersebut. Ia tak menjawab, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri. Dan kesunyian tersebut tak akan mengantarkannya pada akhir mimpi yang bahagia. Di akhir, ia selalu saja membiarkan Koro-sensei pergi menjauhinya dan hilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Benar-benar mengerikan."

Gumam pelan Nagisa secara tiba-tiba, seakan memecah kedamaian kelas yang hening tanpa suara saat jam pelajaran. Kemudian ia menjadi pusat perhatian oleh teman sekelasnya. Guru yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran pun turut menatapnya dengan heran, "Ada apa, Shiota-kun?"

"Oh, ah… tak ada apa-apa, _sensei_. Saya hanya merasa agak tidak enak badan."

"Oh, begitu… kau bisa pulang cepat jika keadaanmu memang sedang tidak membaik."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih."

setelah mendapat izin, ia segera memasukan alat tulis dan buku miliknya ke dalam tas. Kemudian berdiri dan berpamitan dengan guru yang mengajar.

" _Hei, lihat itu! Shiota-kun lagi-lagi membolos pelajaran!"_

" _Iya. Hidupnya enak sekali, bisa pulang cepat seperti tiap hari."_

" _Dia diistimewakan oleh para guru!"_

" _Tapi, kalian tahu, kan? Nilainya sudah benar-benar jatuh. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan dikeluarkan."_

" _Aku akan menunggu hari dimana ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"_

Tanpa menggubris bisikan dari teman-temannya yang mengejek, ia melanjutkan langkahnya keluar area sekolah. Namun, sekarang ia mulai bimbang. Kemanakah ia harus pergi? Ia tak bisa langsung pulang ke rumah karena hal itu bisa memancing kecurigaan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Nagisa pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Entah kemana ia akan pergi, ia tak peduli. Hanya mengulur waktu sampai pada akhirnya ia pulang ke rumah jam 3 sore nanti.

Terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah yang jelas. Terkadang ia membelok saat ada lampu merah, terkadang juga ia berhenti di taman sekadar untuk melihat-lihat. Dan sekarang ia berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang tak ia kenal tengah ditindas oleh sekelompok orang.

… _kubiarkan saja._

Itulah yang terpikir oleh si surai biru tersebut. Ia hanya melihat aksi penindasan tanpa berniat untuk menolongnya. Setidaknya itulah niatan aslinya. Namun, ia berubah pikiran saat melihat kejadian tersebut sebagai mana ia direndahkan oleh murid dari gedung utama. Dimana ia masih diejek karena jatuh ke kelas E.

Spontan, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke antara korban dan pelaku. Ia membentangkan tangannya berisyarat agar tidak mengganggu sang korban. "Hentikan penindasan ini!" serunya.

Ketua dari kelompok penindasan tersebut mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kerah korban dan beralih ke Nagisa. "Apa-apaan kau, pendek?! Berani nantang!?"

Nagisa terdiam mendengar ucapan-ucapan kasar dari penindas serta sorak sorai dari anggota kelompoknya. Ia memfokuskan pikirannya dengan gelombang emosi milik lawan, dan melakukan teknik yang sama dengan teknik yang diajarkan oleh Lovro.

"Jangan diam saja! Kubunuh ka-"

 _PLAAAK!_

Nagisa menepuk tangannya tepat di depan lawan, membuat lawannya tersebut pingsan oleh gelombang emosi yang kacau. "Tadi kalian bilang 'bunuh'? Memangnya kalian punya keberanian untuk membunuh seseorang?" ucap Nagisa sinis yang membuat para anggota kelompok penindasan tersebut langsung lari ketakutan.

"Aaah… terima kasih…"

"Bukan apa-a…pa…." belum ia mengambil tasnya yang dibiarkan jatuh tadi, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ambruk dan pingsan seketika.

" _Nagisa-kun, sebenarnya kamu mau jadi apa?"_

Lagi, Koro-sensei bertanya dalam mimpinya. Nagisa berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan mempertahankan posisinya, ia berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, sensei. Aku tidak tahu."

"Selama ini aku terus berurusan dengan pembunuhan. Pistol dan belati selalu kupegang erat di tanganku. Dan aku terkadang berpikir demikian, bagaimana jika urusanku dengan hal tersebut selesai?"

"…"

"Sensei, bahkan sekarang saat aku ingin membidik, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan targetku. Apakah aku tetap harus menarik pelatuknya? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya targetku adalah diriku sendiri? Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Nagisa-kun, meski sekarang kau tidak bisa melihat targetmu, bukan berarti kau harus menjadikan dirimu sebagai target. Lihat sekitarmu. Pasti banyak hal yang bisa dijadikan target. Bukankah kau sudah sering bertemu dengan hal semacam itu? Ingatlah kembali, saat kalian menargetkan kemenangan dulu. Meski berkali-kali gagal dalam keputusasaan, kalian selalu bisa melangkah maju untuk menargetkan hal lain yang lebih besar. Jika kau masih tidak menemukannya, pasti ada seseorang yang akan membantumu. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mendapatkan pencapaian yang besar. Dan pada saat itu, sensei akan-"

"Hah!" Nagisa terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sedang berada di suatu ruangan yang tak diketahuinya. Namun setelah ia melihat-lihat sekitar, ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Sekali lagi, ia memastikan air yang turut mengalir dari mata sembabnya. Lagi-lagi ia menangis.

"Kau sudah bangun, Nagisa?"

"! Ayah!?" Nagisa menerjap kaget saat sosok yang tak asing tersebut terduduk di sebelah kasur yang ia tempati. Sesaat ia heran dengan kehadiran ayahnya. Mungkin pihak rumah sakit yang menghubungi orang tuanya, begitulah pikir Nagisa.

"Ayah kenapa ada di sini?" bertanya sekadar untuk memastikan.

"Ayah mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit. Ibumu juga sedang bergegas kemari."

"Oooh…."

"Kudengar kau tiba-tiba pingsan saat menolong anak yang ditindas, ya?"

"Yaah… kurang lebih seperti itu…"

"Anak itu menitipkan terima kasihnya."

"Oooh…."

"Kau pasti masih mengingat tentang guru lamamu, kan? Kalau tidak salah namanya Koro-sensei…" Nagisa mendelik, jarang sekali ayahnya menyinggung hal sensitif tersebut di depannya.

"Um…"

"Jujur, ayah juga tak percaya saat publik men-capnya sebagai makhluk yang jahat sampai menyandera para muridnya."

"…"

"Sejak kau masuk kelas 3-E, ayah pikir kau sangat terpukul. Namun ternyata kau malah lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Apa itu pengaruh dari gurumu itu?"

"Ya…"

"Waktu gurumu menghampiri ayah agar berbaikan dengan ibumu, ia terlihat dan terdengar sangat baik dan perhatian dengan seluruh muridnya."

"…"

"Ayah tak akan menanyakan tentang apa pun yang kau lalui saat bersamanya, namun setidaknya tolong lihatlah ini," Ayahnya memberikan Nagisa buku album kelulusan khusus kelas E. Dan hal itu sukses membuat matanya membulat sempurna. "Kau yang memintaku agar menyembunyikannya, tapi sepertinya sekarang kau membutuhkan buku ini," setelah melanjutkan perkataannya, ia segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Membiarkan Nagisa termenung sejenak.

Si surai biru itu dengan ragu membalikkan halaman demi halaman album. Di halaman pertama, ia tertawa-tawa kecil saat melihat foto selfie iseng Koro-sensei turut dimasukkan. Dia jadi merasa iba pada teman-temannya yang aibnya tersebar sampai halaman kesepuluh. Oh, dan foto aibnya dimana ia dipaksa memakai pakaian maid oleh Karma dan Nakamura juga ada. Ia hampir saja merobek foto tersebut kalau saja tidak ada larangan 'DILARANG DIROBEK! HEMATLAH KERTASMU!' yang ditulis besar-besar di memo yang diselipkan oleh Koro-sensei.

Dimulai dari lembar selanjutnya, ia kembali terkekeh saat melihat foto percobaan membunuh Koro-sensei dengan menggunakan trik jebakan mesum milik Okajima yang gagal secara terang-terangan. Juga saat mereka menang taruhan dengan kelas A pada saat UAS semester satu. Oh, foto Karma yang malu juga terselip di sana. Ditambah adanya komentar kecil di bawah foto, ia berpikir bahwa Karma pasti akan langsung membakar foto itu saking malunya.

Nagisa benar-benar pusing saat membaca komentar-komentar Koro-sensei yang benar-benar padat di tiap lembarnya. Apalagi saat percobaan pembunuhan di pulau terpencil itu. Beberapa orang seperti Karma, Hayami, Chiba, dan dirinya dipuji habis-habisan karena berhasil mematahkan rencana jahat Takaoka di hotel penuh mafia.

Sudah ribuan lembar ia membaca album tersebut, ternyata malam sudah tiba. Saking keasyikan tertawa sana-sini, ia sampai tidak melihat jam yang telah berlalu 6 jam. Salahkan Koro-sensei yang membuat album setebal itu sampai satu kelas kelelahan hanya untuk membaca satu buku tersebut.

"Selanjutnya, selanjutnya…" gumam Nagisa dengan nada ceria, yang kemudian langsung berubah dengan ekspresi terkejut. Oh, sudah sampai saat dimana mereka membunuh Koro-sensei di malam hari sebelum mereka lulus. Ternyata Koro-sensei sempat-sempatnya memotret adegan tersebut, namun komentarnya berhenti di tengah-tengah karena ia sudah lebih dulu meninggal dunia waktu itu. Raut wajah Nagisa kembali menjadi sedih setelah membaca album hingga selesai.

Saat ia bermaksud untuk menutup album, ada satu amplop yang terselip. Amplop tersebut bertulis namanya. Penasaran, ia membuka dan membaca surat di dalam amplop tersebut.

 _Nagisa-kun._

 _Yak! Di surat ini, biarkan sensei untuk mengapresiasikan hasil dari percobaan pembunuhan kalian!_

 _Waktu pertama kali ke kelas E, kalian benar-benar muram sekali seperti sudah diputusin pacar!_

 _Serius, sensei prihatin lho!_

 _Namun, setelah beberapa bulan kalian menerima pelajaran sebagai seorang pembunuh,_

 _Kemampuan dan emosi kalian bertambah ke arah yang luar biasa positif!_

 _Sensei sampai tercengang, lho!_

' _Waaa! Anak-anak-ku sekarang sudah besar!'_

 _Begitulah pikir sensei~!_

 _Bahkan sampai bisa mengalahkan kelas A!_

 _Kalian hebat!_

 _Seriusan!_

 _Jika kalian sudah bisa menjadi seseornag yang memperngaruhi,_

 _Pastikan untuk tetap menjadi lebih baik lagi!_

 _Jangan puas dulu!_

 _Terus jangan berbesar hati!_

 _Ingat! Ada yang lebih hebat dari kalian!_

 _But, you don't afraid!_

 _Buku pegangan yang sensei buat sudah ada semua cara agar tidak menjadi orang yang sombong berkepala batu!_

 _Jangan sampai nggak dibaca, lho ya!_

 _Oh, Nagisa-kun_

 _Mumpung masih ada kertas, sensei mau bilang_

 _Kue yang ada di bawah mejamu belum diambil_

 _Tadinya sensei mau ngambil, tapi gak jadi_

 _Yah, maklumlah. Sensei belum gajian._

 _Tanggal tua, nih! Berkhasihanilah pada sensei!_

 _Jangan lupa untuk mengisi nama di lembar ujian, ya! Jangan sampai kayak Itona-kun yang udah mulai pikun~!_

 _Tingkatkan lagi belajarnya!_

 _Pisau di rumah jangan ditinggalin begitu saja!_

 _Taruh yang baik!_

 _Jangan sampai ada kucing lewat terus tergores pisau kalian!_

 _Ingat, Hayami-san itu sayang kucing!_

 _Belajar terus!_

 _MTK-nya minta diajarin Karma-kun juga gak apa-apa!_

 _Dia nggak gigit, kok!_

 _Bahasa inggrisnya juga tingkatkan lagi!_

 _Nanti bisa dapet beasiswa, lho!_

 _Semangat terus!_

 _Fight-o!_

 _Nurufufufufu…._

 _Meskipun sensei ingin menuliskan beribu kata lagi,_

 _Kertas yang sensei punya tinggal sedikit lagi, jadi nggak bisa bikin surat yang panjang-panjang._

 _Jadi, sensei akan langsung ke intinya saja_

 _Jadi, Nagisa-kun…_

 _Kau pasti merasa sangat putus asa karena sensei telah tiada saat kau membaca ini._

 _Sensei sungguh ingin mengatakannya langsung pada kalian semua bahwa,_

 _Sensei tak pernah menyesal telah dibunuh oleh kalian semua._

 _Sensei justru sangat bahagia karena telah dibunuh oleh kalian._

 _Jika harus memilih, jujur sensei lebih suka dibunuh oleh kalian-kalian dari pada pemerintah._

 _Maaf karena sensei tidak bisa menyampaikan ini secara langsung._

 _Tapi sensei benar-benar bahagia telah mengajari kalian_

 _Telah menjadi target kalian_

 _Meskipun sekarang sensei sudah tak bisa mengajari kalian lagi,_

 _Nggak bisa jadi target kalian lagi_

 _Karena sensei sudah mati._

 _Meskipun begitu,_

 _Sensei tidaklah menyesal sama sekali karena telah mengajari kalian,_

 _Telah menjadi target kalian_

 _Tak ada penyesalan._

 _Maka dari itu,_

 _Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya_

 _Atas kehadiran kalian_

 _Atas kesungguhan hati kalian_

 _Atas rasa haus darah kalian_

 _Dan tolonglah, para muridku_

 _Tolong jangan pernah melupakan satu tahun yang terbaik ini._

 _-Koro-sensei_

 _Tes… tess…_

Rintikan air mata berjatuhan melalui pipi Nagisa."Koro-sensei… HUWAAAAA! AAAAAA!" Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya saat kembali mengingat mantan gurunya tersebut. Sedih, senang, bahagia, marah, dan lainnya bercampur hingga satu. Pikiran Nagisa campur aduk hingga ia tak bisa menahan air matanya yang terus berjatuhan.

" _Perkenalkan. Aku adalah orang yang menghancurkan bulan kalian."_

" _Aku akan menikmati waktu bersama kalian sampai bulan maret nanti."_

" _Kalian tak goyah tak peduli kesulitan apa yang kalian hadapi."_

" _Sensei sangat menantikan saat sensei dibunuh oleh kalian."_

" _Karena sensei adalah target kalian."_

Saat Nagisa ditanya oleh Koro-sensei di dalam mimpinya lagi, mungkin ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Nagisa-kun, sebenarnya kamu mau jadi apa?"

"Aku mau menjadi seperti sensei!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kenangan yang Disamarkan

**Chapter 2 : Kenangan yang Disamarkan**

Setelah kejadian di tempo hari, Nagisa mencoba memperbaiki kehidupannya dengan memulai komunikasi sosial, makan secara teratur, dan belajar lebih keras di rumahnya. Sepertinya rankingnya di SMA naik drastis ke peringkat 20 karena pada dasarnya ia termasuk tipe yang mudah mengerti terhadap pelajaran yang disampaikan. Selain di bidang tersebut, ternyata pelatihan menjadi seorang pembunuh berdampak positif dengan kegiatan olahraganya. Dan dimulai kembali kehidupan normal Nagisa.

"Karma?"

Nagisa menoleh ke arah Isogai yang tengah membersihkan jendela. Ketua kelas tersebut kembali merespon, "Iya. Kudengar peringkatnya di kelas 3 tetap di peringkat pertama bersma Asano. Dan sepertinya dia mulai dilirik oleh seseorang dari pemerintah."

"Oooh… yah, nggak heran, sih.."

Setiap pulang sekolah, tak tentu waktunya, beberapa alumni kelas 3-E selalu berkumpul di gedung kumuh tersebut sekadar belajar bersama. Juga, setiap minggunya mereka selalu membersihkan kelas lama mereka. Meski hanya sekitar 10 orang yang turut mengikuti kegiatan tersebut, mereka tetap antusias dengan tugas masing-masing. Dengan kehadiran Ritsu di kelas, selain belajar, terkadang mereka bermain kartu, catur, dan lain sebagainya.

Sering kali Nagisa menelpon seseorang untuk diajak datang ke kelas 3-E, namun kontaknya selalu tak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin sibuk dengan tugas, pikirnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di kelas E, satu per satu murid mulai berpamitan pulang. Tentu Nagisa pun turut berjalan pulang bersama Sugaya. Di persimpangan jalan, mereka saling melambaikan tangan karena berbeda jalur pulang.

Si surai biru melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah, dan tak disangka-sangka, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Seorang lelaki yang seumuran, bersurai merah, dan memakai seragam SMA Kunugigaoka.

"Karma?"

Setelah berpapasan, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Lelaki yang kerap dipanggil Karma sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ia baca. Jarang-jarang temannya itu membaca buku pelajaran dengan rajinnya, dan didasarkan dengan pemikirannya, Nagisa yang terheran memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Sedang baca apa?"

"Buku IPA."

"Jarang-jarang kamu belajar di jalan."

"… sudah kebiasaan."

"Kebiasaan?"

"..."

Lawan bicara menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tak menjawab pertanyaaan dari Nagisa. Seingat Nagisa, Karma sama sekali tak punya kebiasaan belajar saat jalan pulang. Dan dari pembicaraan tersebut, Nagisa mengetahui bahwa temannya itu menjadi lebih pendiam dari saat SMP dulu. Pengaruh dari tiadanya Koro-sensei kah?

"Karma, kalau kau ada senggang, bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke kelas-"

"Nagisa, aku lewat sini. Sampai jumpa."

"Lho, Karma? Bukannya rumahmu masih lurus?"

"… mau mampir ke toko buku sebentar."

"O-ooh… ok…"

Setelah berpamitan, Karma langsung berjalan menjauh ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Sementara Nagisa masih terdiam di tempat, masih tidak mempercayai perubahan karakter Karma yang begitu drastis.

Sesampainya di toko yang dituju, Karma mencari-cari berbagai buku pelajaran, baik buku saku ataupun buku latihan. Selain itu, ia juga berniat untuk melihat-lihat buku di bagian sosial. Membaca sekilas buku sejarah, dan buku perekonomian, kemudian mengembalikannya di tempat semula. Setelah membayar buku yang ia pilih, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko.

"… membosankan."

Karma membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, di samping buku-buku yang ia baca. Menghela napas sejenak untuk menghilangkan keletihan yang didapat. Kemudian menutup matanya. Tak ada maksud untuk tertidur dan bermain di alam mimpi. Ia hanya mencoba menenangkan diri dari kegiatan belajar-nya.

" _Karma-kun, -"_

Ucapan Koro-sensei sesaat terlintas di pikirannya, membuatnya membuka matanya kembali. Segera ia bangun, dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Memijat keningnya, mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi.

Tak lama, ibunya mengetuk pintu dan memasuki kamarnya dengan sepiring nasi dengan kare, ia menghampiri anaknya tersebut. "Belajar lagi?" sang ibu bertanya demikian. Kemudian hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Karma, "Hm…."

"Ibu tak akan melarangmu untuk belajar, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan, ya," ucap wanita tersebut menaruh piring yang ia pegang di dekat meja Karma. "Makan malamnya ibu taruh di sini, ya."

"Iya."

Karma kembali mengambil pensilnya dan mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada. Tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Meski ibunya mengangkat topik pembicaraan lain, kemungkinan besar Karma hanya akan menjawab dengan jawaban seadanya yang sangat singkat sehingga tidak terjadi pembicaraan yang menarik. Wanita itu heran dengan perubahan sikap anaknya.

Karma baru-baru ini menjadi sangat pendiam, dan seakan-akan menolak komukasi berlebihan. Benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan dirinya semasa SMP lalu. Semakin lama waktu berjalan, ibunya mulai menyadari alasan dari perubahan anaknya. Ia berpikir hal itu disebabkan oleh kematian mantan guru Karma. Setelah menyadari hal ini, ia ragu menjadi ragu untuk bertanya lebih lanjut tentang guru Karma yang mengajar di bangku kelas 3 SMP dulu.

Selama beberapa saat ibunya menatap sosok sang anak yang serius dalam mempelajari soal-soal. Lalu ia beranjak pergi dari kamar Karma. Namun, suatu benda yang terletak di meja menarik perhatiannya sehingga ia memberhentikan langkahnya.

Benda tersebut ialah bingkai foto yang dibiarkan terbaring terbalik sehingga foto yang berada di dalamnya tak dapat dilihat. Ibu Karma mendekati benda tersebut, dan bertanya pelan seraya mencoba mengambil foto tersebut, "Karma? Kenapa foto i-" hampir Ibunya itu mengambil foto tersebut jika Karma tidak melarangnya. Dengan penuh penekanan, ia berkata, "Jangan diambil. Biarkan saja begitu."

"Eh? Ah, baiklah…"

Ibunya kembali menaruh foto yang hampir ia ambil tadi, kemudian beranjak keluar kamar. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam, ya," pesannya pada Karma sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Membiarkan si surai merah kembali terbenam dalam dunianya.

Keesokan harinya Nagisa berinisiatif untuk belajar di perpustakaan. Sebab di jadwal yang ia catat, besok akan diadakan semacam test untuk pelajaran matematika. Sesampainya di perpustakaan sekolah, ia segera menuju ke rak yang bertuliskan buku matematika. Ia mencari dari ke ujung ke ujung rak untuk menemukan buku yang dicari.

Namun nihil, buku-buku yang ada di sana sudah selesai ia kerjakan karena sewaktu SMP dulu Koro-sensei sudah sering meminjamkan buku latihan. Dengan menghela napas kecewa, ia keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia berencana untuk membeli buku yang lain di toko buku yang terletak di dekat rumahnya.

Berdiri di depan toko, kemudian memasukinya. Mencari-cari buku latihan yang ia cari di rak tertentu. Sekali lagi, ia mencari dari ujung ke ujung rak untuk mendapat tujuannya. Dan sepertinya ia kurang beruntung, buku yang dicarinya berada di rak teratas sehingga ia harus bersusah payah berjinjit untuk menggapainya.

Tapi sayangnya, karena tubuhnya sama sekali tidak makin meninggi, ia sama sekali tak bisa menyentuh buku. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambilkannya buku tersebut, kemudian menyerahkannya, "Nih." orang tersebut menyodorkan kepada Nagisa. Setelah melihat sekilas, Nagisa menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut sangat familiar di matanya, Karma.

"Karma, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, mencari buku."

Nagisa mendelik. Ia terheran dengan alasan Karma. seingatnya, kemarin Karma pergi ke toko buku. "? Bukannya kemarin kamu ke toko buku juga?"

"Iya."

"Sudah selesai membaca buku yang kau beli kemarin?"

"Sudah."

"Oooh…"

Pembicaraan pun selesai. Meski ia tahu Karma semakin menjadi pendiam sejak kematian Koro-sensei, ia tidak menduga gaya bicara temannya itu turut berubah karenanya. Bahkan Nagisa merasa aneh dengan sikap Karma yang asing. Karma benar-benar seperti orang lain yang tak dikenalinya.

 _Apa ini juga karena Koro-sensei sudah meninggal?_

Pikir Nagisa dengan tanda tanya memenuhi kepalanya. Jika benar Karma berubah karena hal tersebut, lantas apa yang akan terjadi padanya di kemudian hari?

"Karma, bagaimana peringkatmu di sekolah?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Oooh…."

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

Nagisa tersontak kaget saat Karma bertanya demikian. Jarang-jarang si surai merah yang pendiam tersebut memulai pembicaraan. Seraya melihat-lihat isi buku yang dipegang, ia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Peringkatku semakin membaik."

"Oh, begitu…"

"Aku cukup puas dengan hasil belajarku. Untung saja aku ikut belajar bersama teman-teman kelas E," dengan senyum, Nagisa berkata. Sedangkan Karma mendelik saat mendengar ini.

"Setelah pulang sekolah, kami selalu berkumpul di gedung lama."

"…"

"Menyenangkan, lho! Selain belajar, kami juga sering main. Gimana kalau Karma juga-"

"Nagisa, bisa tolong jangan membicarakan hal itu?"

Karma menutup buku yang ia baca, membuat Nagisa kembali tersontak kaget.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku benci."

"Benci? Apa maksudmu?! Bukankah kau sangat menikmati saaat-saat kita masih di kelas E?! Apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa senang saat kita mencoba membunuh Koro-sensei?! Bukankah dirimu yang sekarang juga berkat dirinya!? Dan juga-"

"Bisa tutup mulutmu, Nagisa? Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Jangan sok hanya gara-gara kita berteman baik di SMP," ucap Karma penuh penekanan. Membuat Nagisa takut dengan tekanan yang dihasilkannya. Setelahnya, ia melirik sinis Nagisa sebelum meninggalkan lelaki twintail tersebut.

" _Karma-kun,-"_

"Enyah! Enyah! Enyah! Enyah!"

Karma berteriak demikian saat ucapan Koro-sensei kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Menghela napas dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menunduk ke bawah seraya memegang kepalanya. Kemudian ia memukul dinding yang berada di sampingnya, "Sial!"

Masih menunduk ke bawah, ia menunjukkan raut wajah kekesalan yang memuncak. "Aku… tak boleh bergantung lagi!"

Selama ia mempertahankan amarahnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

" _Hei, lihat! Akabane dan Asano lagi-lagi di peringkat pertama!"_

" _Meski lompat ke kelas 3, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa ditandingi!"_

" _Menyebalkan."_

Sekian banyak komentar-komentar yang digumamkan oleh murid-murid yang memenuhi pengumuman peringkat teratas. Karma dan Asano sudah sering mendengar ejekan dan pujian yang diberikan pada mereka. Bahkan meski mereka sudah menjadi bagian kelas 3.

"Asano.."

"Apa?"

"Hari ini aku nggak bisa belajar bareng."

"… kenapa?"

"…"

Karma tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Asano. Setelah Karma masuk SMA Kunugigaoka, mereka mulai mengobrol, dan berakhir menjadi teman yang sering belajar bersama. Namun, kali ini salah satu pihak berkata bahwa dirinya tak bisa mengikuti kegiatan belajar bersama yang rutin mereka lakukan tiap harinya. Hal ini tentu mengundang kecurigaan Asano. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan tadi malam.

Sudah 5 hari Karma membolos belajar bersama Asano, hingga si manik violet ini kembali curiga. Sekali lagi, ia bertanya, "Karma, selama 5 hari berturut-turut ini kau tidak pernah ikut belajar bersama."

"…"

"… kenapa?"

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk belajar."

Ucapannya kali ini sukses membuat Asano memicingkan mata curiga. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Karma tak akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Sekalipun. Yang hanya sering ia dengarkan hanya keluh kesah dari si surai merah yang berkata malas. Namun, setelah itu ia langsung belajar dengan giat kembali. Dan mata Karma sekarang terlihat berbeda sekali. Mata yang dulunya selalu antusias kini menunjukkan ketidak niatan yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dirinya yang Asano kenal.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan gurumu sewaktu kelas 3?"

Karma mendelik saatmendengar pertanyaan ini. ia menarik kerah Asano dengan amarah yang memuncak. Bingo, perkiraan Asano memang benar adanya. Iapun menyeringai khasnya, dan menyindir si surai merah.

"Heh, ternyata memang benar, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Memang bukan urusanku? Aku hanya bertanya."

"Asano…!"

"Terbawa amarah lagi? Hei, aku hanya bertanya. Dan kau bermaksud untuk melukaiku yang tidak bersalah apa-apa?"

"Ck…!"

"Sering terbawa emosi, marah tanpa sebab… Seperti saat kau SMP saja."

"Berisik…!"

"Ooh… tapi bagaimanapun, kau yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan Karma yang kukenal, ya…"

"Berisik!"

"Karma yang kukenal tak akan membentak tak jelas."

"Berisik!"

"Hei, kamu siapa?"

"Berisik!"

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Dan selama itu, hubungan Karma dan Asano makin merenggang dari hari ke hari. Tentu saja hal ini menjadi topik pembicaraan di sekolah. Bahkan rumornya pun sudah beredar ke SMP. Kelas 3 yang berada di posisi ketiga ke bawah sudah memenuhkan hasrat mereka untuk mendapat kemenangan dengan memanfaatkan kerenggangan di antara dua murid tersebut.

Namun, kerenggangan di antara mereka bukan berarti mereka tidak berinteraksi. Terkadang, mereka saling menanyakan tugas-tugas. Itupun hanya berlangsung singkat, dan tidak terjadi komunikasi yang berkepanjangan.

Perubahan sifat Karma menjadi pendiam memang sudah disadari oleh Asano sejak ia masuk SMA. Dan Asano sudah sadar bahwa yang merubah sikap dan perilakunya adalah kematian seorang guru kelas E. Awalnya Asano berencana untuk menjadikannya anak buah dengan mengetahui rahasia-rahasia kelas buangan tersebut. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mendapati Karma membuka mulut tentang hal itu sehingga rencananya diubah menjadi skenario teman dekat.

Asano sudah tahu akan rahasia kelas E yang menjadi kelas pembunuhan. Tentu saja, karena beritanya sudah tersebar luas di mana-mana pada saat itu. Ia sudah memaklumi perubahan sikap Karma, namun perubahan sikap Karma yang sekarang membuatnya kembali curiga. _Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan yang waktu itu?_

Di perjalanan pulangnya, Asano mendapati seorang anak yang ia kenal. Murid tersebut berpakaian SMA yang berbeda, namun ia tahu siapa dia. Bersurai biru bertwintail, Shiota Nagisa, teman baik Karma sewaktu SMP. Segera ia menghampiri Nagisa yang berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah, "Hei!' tegurnya datar.

Nagisa membalikkan badan, melihat si mantan ketua OSIS menghampirinya. "Oh, Asano-kun. Sekolahnya sudah selesai?" bertanya hanya untuk berbasa-basi sementara. Ia masih belum nyaman dengan orang tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Ooh… mau pula-"

"Cukup basa-basinya. Aku mau bertanya denganmu."

"Bertanya?"

"Karma. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya belakangan ini?"

"Karma? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi terlihat terbawa kebencian yang ditimbulkan oleh entah apa."

"Kebencian?" Nagisa berpikir sejenak, mengingat saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Karma di toko buku.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Aaah… terakhir kali, sih minggu kemarin… waktu itu aku bertengkar dengannya karena mengungkit kelas E…"

"Sudah kuduga. Ternyata memang berhubungan dengan guru lamanya."

"… guru…? Karma tidak-"

"Pasti tentang itu!"

"…"

"… aku tak akan bertanya lebih detail, tapi…" ucapan Asano terpotong sesaat untuk menundukkan kepalanya sopan pada Nagisa. Membuat si surai biru itu kebingungan melihat Asano yang menundukkan kepala. "Kumohon! Tolonglah dia!"

"Belajar dengan perasaan kebencian tak akan membuahkan hasil. Aku tahu itu lebih dari siapapun. Tapi aku yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kelas E tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi, aku mau kau yang menegurnya."

"Asano-kun…?"

Waktu telah berlalu, awan-awan mendung mulai berkumpul di di atas langit. Menjatuhkan rintik-rintiknya, membasahi seluruh tanah yang ada. Tanpa menghiraukan dirinya yang menjadi basah karena air-air yang berjatuhan tanpa henti, si surai merah terus melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan pulang tanpa membuka mulut untuk berkeluh kesah.

"Karma," Nagisa menyapa Karma di tengah perjalanannya. Dengan memegang payung transparan, ia menghampiri si rambut merah, namun tak digubris olehnya. Karma hanya terus melangkah melewati Nagisa tanpa melirik sedikitpun. Yang diacuhkan merasa tersinggung dan menaikkan nada suaranya, "Karma!"

Namun, tak dijawab kembali.

"Karma! Hei!"

"…"

"KARMA!"

Kali ini Karma berhenti. Meski ia masih tidak menoleh, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Namun, Nagisa turut tidak menghampirinya. Ia hanya berdiam di tempatnya, dan hanya meneriakkan ucapan-ucapan yang ingin ia katakan pada Karma.

"Karma, aku dengar dari Asano-kun. Kamu sedang benci terhadap sesuatu, ya…?"

"…"

"Aku nggak bisa menghentikanmu dalam masalah pribadi seperti itu. Tapi… aku hanya mau memastikan… apa yang kau benci itu… memang Koro-sensei?"

Karma mendelik.

"Kalau memang benar, kenapa? Bukannya kau sangat senang saat kita berada di kelas pembunuh itu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu yang selama ini apa!? Akting!?"

"… bukan urusanmu."

Karma kembali melangkah, meninggalkan Nagisa. Namun si surai biru itu tidak mau menyerah. Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan temannya dengan kata-kata.

"… 'Aku tak boleh bergantung lagi'."

"!" kali ini Karma mendekati Nagisa. Dengan cepat, ia menarik kerah teman lamanya itu, dan membenturkan badannya ke dinding. Membuat payung yang menahan air hujan terpental jauh, dan kini si surai biru itu tidak dilindungi dari hujan. Nagisa menyeringai, kemudian kembali membuka mulutnya, "Apa itu alasanmu?"

"Ck!"

"Ternyata memang benar, ya? Kau merasa bergantung terhadap Koro-sensei di masa lampau?"

"Itu bukan urusan-"

"ITU URUSANKU!"

"!?"

"Karena aku temanmu! Memangnya nggak boleh, ya menghibur teman!?"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Jangan berlagak, deh!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu! Tapi itu juga karena kau yang tak pernah memberi tahuku tentang itu! Aku tahu kau pasti punya alasan tersendiri!"

"Nagisa-!"

"Apa lagi!? Kau selalu saja menyangkal hal yang sebenarnya!? Kau yang berlagak! Aku tahu, kau tidak membenci Koro-sensei!"

"Memangnya kau punya bukti tentang hal itu!?"

"PUNYA!"

"Ap-"

"Ekspresimu… ekspresimu saat kita di kelas E selalu jujur! Marah, malu, senang, sedih…. Kau tak pernah menyembunyikannya! Tidak seperti kau yang sekarang!"

"Itu-"

"Apa!? Kau mau menyangkal lagi!?"

"Itu semua gara-gara si gurita itu-"

"Jadi kau menyalahkan Koro-sensei!?"

"-!"

Menarik napasnya berkali-kali, Nagisa mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali berucap dengan suara yang lebih kecil, dan lebih tenang. "Bukan, kan? Kau bukan menyalahkan Koro-sensei, kan? Habis, wajahmu terlihat sedih…."

"…"

"Bukan menyalahkan… tapi…. Mungkin kau menyesal…?"

"…"

"Apa kau menyesal gara-gara kita membunuh Koro-sensei waktu itu?"

"…"

"Kalau iya, kenapa kau berakting seperti ini? Aku tahu kau nggak ada minat terhadap akting. Terus, apakah itu alasanmu sehingga kau menyembunyikan dirimu yang dulu?"

"..."

"Hei… aku yang membunuh Koro-sensei, lho… Makanya…. aku tahu, apa kata-kata terakhirnya yang belum kau ketahui…"

Mata Karma membulat ketika mendengar ini. Ia melonggarkan cengkramannya di kerah Nagisa, memberi peluang bagi mantan temannya itu bernapas sejenak. Mengerutkan alisnya tak percaya, ia bergumam kecil, "Kata-kata terakhir…?"

"Sensei… Koro-sensei bilang terima kasih. Ia sangat senang bisa dibunuh oleh kita. Kalau kau masih meragukannya, kau bisa membaca surat koro-sensei yang diselipkan di album kelulusan. Kau pasti belum membacanya, kan?"

"… bohong…"

"Aku tidak bohong! Itulah kenyataannya!"

"Kau bohong!"

"Tidak! Jangan menyangkalnya lagi, Karma! Bukankah itu jawaban yang kau inginkan!?"

"Bohong! Bohong! Bohong!"

"Menyangkal, membenci, berakting… Karma yang kutahu tak akan berbuat seperti itu! Kalau kau yang dulu melihatku begitu, pasti kau akan memukulku! Pasti!"

 _BUAAAK_

Nagisa memukul Karma tepat di wajahnya, membuat Karma agak mundur ke belakang, membuat jarak lebih. Karma berdiam di situ. Tidak bergerak sama sekali, meski rasa sakit di wajahnya bukan main, ia tidak berusaha menyeka luka tersebut. Hanya terdiam, melihat ke bawah.

Dan tak disadari olehnya, air mata telah keluar, mengalir ke bawah melalui pipinya yang lebam.

"Sudah kuduga, kau sebenarnya mau minta maaf, kan? Pada Koro-sensei…"

"Aku…"

" _Karma-kun, cobalah untuk meminta maaf!"_

 _ **Aku ingin minta maaf…**_

" _Heh? Memangnya seorang pembunuh perlu yang seperti itu? Itu malah menghalangi, tahu."_

" _Kau salah, Karma-kun! ada kalanya pembunuh meminta maaf pada orang lain. Maka dari itu, cobalah meminta maaf! Seperti sensei! Sampai sujud juga boleh!"_

 _ **Ingin bertemu…**_

" _Hee? Apaan, tuh? Ogah, ah."_

 _ **Tapi…**_

 _ **bagaimana caranya….?**_

.

.

.

"Hari ini Karma nggak datang lagi, ya…?"

"Mmm…"

Saat Maehara bertanya demikian, Nagisa hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Wajah menyesal agak terlihat di wajahnya karena keributan yang terjadi tempo hari. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas saat mendapati tujuannya tidak berhasil.

"Oh, sudah pada datang, ya?"

Suara tersebut berhasil membuat langkah teman-temannya terhenti sejenak untuk menoleh, dan didapatilah ia tengah tersenyum khas sembari menyeruput jus stoberry miliknya.

"Karma…?"

"Lama tak bertemu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#SPOILER**

" **Hei, ngomong-ngomong orang itu kemana?"**

" **Seperti rubik tanpa warna…"**

" **Payah."**

" **NAKAMURA!"**

 **Chapter selanjutnya : Kenangan yang Karatan**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kenangan yang Karatan

**Chapter 3 : Kenangan yang Karatan**

"Hai, Karma! lama gak temu nih! Ngapain aja?"

"Ya sekolah lah. Emangnya kayak kamu? Bolos melulu."

"Heh! Enak aja! Aku juga sekolah tahu!"

Di sudut kelas terdengar obrolan-obrolan biasa dari geng Terasaka –atau lebih tepatnya Terasaka sendiri yang tengah bertengkar ringan dengan Karma. meski sudah berapa bulan mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi karena salah satu pihak sempat menolak pergi ke kelas 3-E, namun kini mereka sudah mulai bertengkar layaknya mereka yang dulu.

"Oh! Karma! kau datang lagi, ya. Kok datangnya agak telat?" si surai hitam kebiruan mendekati Karma dengan mengenakan seragam SMA-nya yang sekarang. Ialah Sugino yang melambaikan tangannya pada Karma yang tengah duduk di tempat duduknya.

Karma menoleh ke arah Sugino sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya tersebut, "Oh, tadi aku mampir ke toko buku sebentar."

"Oh, gitu, ya…"

Meski sifatnya sudah kembali ke dirinya yang normal, sepertinya kebiasaan barunya 'belajar berturutan' belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia masih sering belajar hingga tengah malam tanpa mengenal waktu, ia juga sering pergi bersama Asano ke perpustakaan saat hari libur. Hubungannya dengan teman sekelasnya pun mulai berubar, ia mulai berbaur dengan teman yang berbeda umur tersebut. Terkadang saling bercakap tentang salah satu pak guru yang tak mereka suka, mencelanya juga sering. Dan dilihat dari situ, sifat buruk Karma 'mencela orang' juga mulai kembali ke asalnya.

Nagisa hanya bisa tertawa garing setelah mengetahui hal ini. Ia tak punya hak untuk menghentikan Karma lagi, karena dirinya sendiri yang mengembalikan Karma ke semula. Meski ternyata hasilnya agak melenceng.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong orang itu kemana?"

Saat Sugaya membuka topik baru, teman-temannya menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka menatap bingung dengan ucapan temannya itu, atau lebih tepatnya belum mengerti maksud dari ucapannya. Salah satu di antara mereka pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Orang itu maksudmu siapa, Sugaya?"

"Ah, nggak… aku hanya bingung kenapa Nakamura nggak datang…"

Terdiam, tak ada percakapan lagi. Semuanya fokus melihat bangku sang gadis bernama lengkap Nakamura Rio yang berada di depan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka memang tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak kelulusan. Ia juga tidak pernah hadir dalam kegiatan non resmi di sana. Maehara yang sedari tadi berpikir memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Oh, iya. Dari awal dia memang nggak pernah datang, ya..."

"Iya… rasanya aneh kalau orang riang sepertinya tidak datang…"

"…"

"Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya di luar…"

"Oh, ya? Aku sering melihatnya sedang melamun di jembatan sungai kecil dekat sini," ucap Itona tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari membuat semacam alat elektronika. Beberapa langsung merespon kaget saat mendengar pengakuan dari anak pengusaha smartphone tersebut.

"Serius, Itona?"

Hanya anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Isogai.

Sepulang dari perkumpulan itu, Karma pulang bersama Nagisa. Di perjalanan, sering sekali mereka berbincang tentang cuaca atau keadaan alam. Entah, hanya itulah yang terpikir Nagisa saat melihat langit senja.

Sudah sekitar jam lima, dan mereka baru pulang. Biasanya hanya sampai jam empat, namun karena berapa minggu dekat ini akan diadakannya UAS semester pertama, maka anak-anak memutuskan untuk belajar bersama. Mumpung Karma ikutan, pikir mereka.

"Lho? Karma, kamu mau kemana lagi?"

Tanya Nagisa heran melihat temannya itu mengubah arah, dan berbelok di pertigaan. Karma menoleh sesaat ke arah Nagisa dengan senyum khas-nya, "Mau mampir sebentar."

"Mampir…?"

Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Mungkin Karma mau ke toko buku lagi? Tapi arah yang diambilnya setelah berbelok berbeda dengan arah menuju toko buku. Ingin Nagisa mengikutinya, namun waktu memperingatinya agar tidak terlalu pulang larut, karena hari ini ibu-nya sedang berulang tahun. Ia tidak mau membuat sang ibu marah di hari spesialnya. Segera ia kembali melangkah menuju rumah, setelah membuang jauh jauh rasa penasaran terhadap Karma.

Pohon rindang tumbuh subur di pinggir jalan seakan tak ada jarak antara satu pohon dengan pohon lain, bunga-bunga berbagai macam tumbuh dengan baik di sana, bahkan beberapa kelompak jatuh menjadi penghias jalanan yang sepi. Karma menulusuri jalan yang agak asing di matanya ini. ia mengetahui ada jalan indah tersebut, tetapi ia sering menolak melewatinya. Alasannya simple, karena kalau melewati jalanan itu, berarti ia harus memutar untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Meski terbilang indah, ia lebih suka melewati jalan pintas yang biasa ia lewati. Namun, sekarang ia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk melewati jalanan penuh tanaman berwarna-warni tersebut.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, akhirnya ia menemukan yang ia cari. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya saat melihat eksintensi tak asing baginya tengah melamun di pinggir jembatan kecil. Ya, Nakamura Rio lah yang dijadikan alasan untuk pergi ke sana meski hari sudah makin malam. Dihampirilah teman SMP-nya itu, dan ia menyadarinya.

"Karma? sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" bukannya menjawab, Karma malah membalikkan pertanyaan tersebut ke Nakamura. Gadis itu kembali menatap air sungai yang mengalir lambat.

"Cuma melamun saja…"

"Ooh…"

"Kalau kau?"

"Nggak, aku Cuma penasaran denganmu yang nggak pernah kelihatan dan malah melamun di sini."

"Penasaran? Nanti Okuda-chan bisa cemburu kalau dengar ini, lho~!" Nakamura dengan nada bercandanya.

"Cemburu? Kau dan aku? Kita kan Cuma sebatas teman."

"Emangnya kamu nggak kenal istilah selingkuh?"

"Kenal, sih kenal. Tapi aku gak ada minat sama kamu. Toh selingkuhan sama kamu juga gak ada gunanya."

"Meski ucapanmu benar, kok rasanya aku pengen nabok kamu ya."

"Nabok? Coba saja kalau berani~" Karma menyeringai jahil khasnya, membuat Nakamura tambah kesal. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan niatannya dan kembali membalas perkataan temannya itu.

"Ahahaha~ kau seperti kita kelas 3, ya… begitu mirip…"

Mendapati nada suara Nakamura yang terdengar sedih di akhir, Karma melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Meski tersenyum, jelas tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam dalam matanya. Karma pun memutuskan untuk membuang candaannya untuk sementara, membiarkan emosi temannya kembali stabil.

"Koro-sensei, ya…?" Nakamura mendelik saat Karma berkata ini. Mengetahui reaksinya, Karma kembali melanjutkan, "Dari mataku, aku melihat dirimu sedang bersedih karena kematian Koro-sensei. Benar begitu?"

Si surai kuning itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari aliran sungai ke arah Karma. Menatap sang teman dengan wajah yang masih belum berubah. Kesedihan masih setia menghiasi wajahnya yang tersenyum paksa. Dengan suara lirih, ia membuka mulutnya,"Kau memang tahu segalanya, ya, Karma…"

"…"

Karma tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk bungkam saat Nakamura berkata.

"Hei… menurutmu aku ini seperti apa?"

Nakamura kembali berucap. Si surai merah pun melirik wajahnya kembali, memastikan ekspresi yang dipakai olehnya. Setelahnya ia mendongak ke atas, memandangi langit senja yang semakin menggelap karena matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Entahlah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Karma. Nakamura kembali menatap aliran sungai. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangannya. Setelah menenangkan emosinya, ia kembali menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Menurutku aku seperti rubik tanpa warna…"

Karma menoleh, "Rubik tanpa warna?"

"Ya… kau tidak tahu? Itu rubik yang seluruh sisinya berwarna putih."

"Meski selesai, tapi tidak selesai… ya?"

"Ya… dan bagaimana, ya… rubik seperti itu membosankan…"

"…" Karma kembali bungkam, membiarkan Nakamura melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Setiap sisinya berwarna putih, jadi setiap diputar berapa kalipun, yang dihasilkan selalu sama. Terlalu membosankan, makanya… Rubik seperti itu sebaiknya tidak ada."

Karma memicingkan matanya di sini, sedangkan Nakamura hanya tetap memandangi aliran sungai yang damai. Hening kembali. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mengangkat topik pembicaraan baru. Hanya terdiam di tempat, menunggu matahari terbenam dengan sempurna. Dan demikian mereka menutupi hari.

Di kemudian hari, sekitar pukul setengah lima, Karma kembali melewati jalan yang indah tersebut hingga ia harus memutar untuk pulang nanti. Masih dengan tujuan yang sama, ia menemui mantan teman sekelasnya yang selalu melamun di jembatan sungai kecil. Terhenti sesaat setelah tebakannya mengenai gadis itu benar, Nakamura masih saja berada di sana tanpa melakukan hal lain selain termenung.

"Sedang apa?" Karma kembali bertanya sekadar untuk membuka pembicaraan. Seperti yang ia duga, sang gadis hanya menoleh sesaat sembari menjawab dengan datar, "Melamun."

"Oooh…"

Hanya itulah tanggapan dari Karma. ia bersender di samping Nakamura. Mereka memandangi pemandangan cantik di depan mata dalam diam. Lagi-lagi tak ada pembicaraan. Sungguh, keadaan itu benar-benar membuat Nakamura jengkel, namun ia juga tak ingin ada perbincangan saat ini. Ya, setidaknya saat mereka saling bersisian.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, Nakamura dengan suara lirihnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, menurutmu aku ini seperti apa?" Karma hanya terdiam. Hal ini sudah diduga oleh sang penanya sendiri, kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Menurutku aku tuh seperti ruang hampa. Kosong. Tak ada benda maupun orang di sana."

"…"

"Hanya ruang hampa yang tidak berisikan apa-apa…" berhenti sejenak, memberikan jeda untuk Karma menangkap maksud dari perkataannya sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali,"Membosankan."

Karma mendapatkan ucapan yang serupa dari Nakamura. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghampirinya dan mendengar perumpamaan dengan arti yang sama. Setiap kali, dan setiap hari ekspresi dari gadis itu juga selalu sama. Terlihat kesedihan yang tersirat dalam pancaran matanya. Membuat Karma jadi enggan untuk memarahi Nakamura. Ia bimbang.

"Nagisa, kalau kau punya teman yang menganggap dirinya bosan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Karma bertanya pada Nagisa yang berjalan bersisian dengannya. Hari ini pun pertemuan kelas E kembali diikuti oleh beberapa orang untuk mengadakan sesi belajar bersama. Kegiatan tersebut turut diikuti oleh Karma yang berperan sebagai pusat konsultasi.

Namun, karena tidak terlalu memperhitungkan dengan waktu, saat perkumpulan itu selesai mereka menyadari bahwa jarum jam sudah mencapai pukul tujuh malam. Beberapa anak juga sudah dihubungi oleh orang tuanya berkali-kali. Mungkin karena ponsel mereka di-silent, maka mereka baru menyadarinya saat pulang tadi.

Dan tentu pula dengan Nagisa. Ayah dan ibunya juga cukup khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya yang pulang larut. Terutama ibunya, ia makin hiperprotective sejak Koro-sensei tiada.

Sedangkan Karma, ia tak begitu dikhawatirkan karena biasanya dialah yang membuat onar. Dan justru orang tua-nya lebih khawatir dengan kepribadiannya yang kembali menjadi siswa yang memberontak –meski tidak seburuk SMP dulu. Ia juga tidak pergi menemui Nakamura hari ini, alasannya simple. Sudah terlalu larut untuk menemuinya. Ia tak ingin dianggap penculik hanya gara-gara menemui teman perempuannya di malam hari. Meski ia cukup cemas dengan gadis satu itu, ia bahkan bertanya demikian pada Nagisa tentang pendapatnya atas perilaku Nakamura.

Nagisa masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Karma, ia masih berpikir tentang itu. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Nagisa membuka mulutnya dan menjawab dengan yakin, "Kalau temanku ada yang bosan, maka aku akan mengajaknya bermain, mungkin?"

"Main, ya…?" Karma mengulang jawaban Nagisa.

"Iya. Bukankah Karma yang biasanya selalu begitu?"

"Aku?"

"Kalau temanmu sedang _badmood_ , kau pasti mengajaknya bermain. Meski terkadang kau selalu mendahulukan ejekan pedas, tapi bukankah itu yang menjadi penyemangatnya? Duuh, padahal jawabannya adalah dirimu sendiri, tapi kau malah bertanya padaku?"

Karma kehabisan kata-kata. Ia baru sadar, kalau ia memang selalu bersikap seperti itu pada semua temannya. Tapi, kenapa ia bisa lupa?

"Heeh, makasih sudah mengingatkanku, Nagisa."

"Um. Semoga temanmu itu bisa cepat bersemangat lagi, ya."

"Kuusahakan."

Pada keesokan harinya, Karma kembali menemui Nakamura di jembatan yang sama setelah sepulang dari perkumpulan. Kali ini ia membawa minuman kaleng di kedua tangannya.

Menelusuri jalanan yang indah tersebut hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia kemudian mendekati Nakamura yang sedang melamun seperti biasanya, dan memberikannya sekaleng minuman. Di awal Nakamura agak terkaget karena Karma memberikannya langsung di depan wajahnya secara tiba-tiba, seakan mengganggu pandangan Nakamura yang terpusat entah dimana.

Setelah menerima minuman yang diberikan Karma, dan mengucapkan terima kasihnya, ia membuka kaleng tersebut dan meminumnya. Diikuti oleh Karma yang turut meneguk minumannya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam di sana hingga Nakamura membuka topik yang biasanya ia katakan.

"Karma. menurutmu apa aku ketinggalan, ya…?" lagi, Karma hanya terdiam mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Nilai akademikku kembali menurun, tapi aku juga tak bisa mempertahankan karakterku yang dulu. Apa ini akibat dari berjalannya waktu? Kalau memang benar… aku ingin agar waktu terhenti. Aku ingin tertawa seperti dulu. Ingin kembali… tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku sudah lupa… caraku tertawa…"

"Nakamura, apa itu memang isi hatimu?"

Tiba-tiba Karma memotong ucapan Nakamura, membuat sang lawan bicara menoleh ke arahnya. Ia yang biasanya selalu diam mendengarkan, kini memotong ucapannya. "Karma…?"

"Aku tahu, lho… kau itu Cuma takut pada masa depan dimana kita tak bisa bertemu dengan Koro-sensei lagi," Nakamura tertegun di sini.

"Tapi masa depan itu sudah dimulai, lho. Apa kau tetap bersikeras menolaknya? Meski kau hidup di masa depan itu?"

"…"

"Hahaha. Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan dirimu yang dulu. Padahal dulu kau selalu antusias melihat ke depan."

"…"

"Payah. Aku kecewa denganmu."

Diakhiri dengan teguran penuh penekanan singkat Karma, mereka pun menyudahi pembicaraan. Nakamura sudah tak bisa menyangkalnya. Jangankan itu, ia bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Karena ia tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Karma memang hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, maka ia hanya bisa termenung memandangi aliran sungai kembali. Bosan dengan reaksi Nakamura, Karma segera pergi menjauh dari jembatan itu. Dan mereka pun kembali ke rumah masing-masing saat hari makin larut.

"Aku pulang…"

Ucap Nakamura sesampainya di rumahnya. Setelah melepas sepatu, ia segera memasuki rumah. Ia merasakan adanya kejanggalan dimana ibunya tidak menyambutnya hari ini. Mencari-cari sosok sang ibu, ia mememutari satu rumah itu. Dan didapatilah ibunya tengah menangis melihat hasil tes-nya di UTS lalu. Melihat ini, raut wajah Nakamura berubah, ia bersembunyi di balik dinding ruangan dan terduduk. Memeluk kedua kakinya seakan sedang ketakutan.

 _Padahal aku sudah bilang untuk tidak akan membuat orang tuaku kecewa. Tapi, kenapa aku melakukannya lagi…?"_

Batin Nakamura mulai menitikkan air matanya.

Di hari selanjutnya Nakamura absen hingga 4 hari.

"Hei, Itona…" ujar Okajima memanggil temannya yang sedang fokus dengan alat elektronika di meja. Sesaat setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil, Itona menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sementara dan menoleh ke Okajima. Matanya menyiratkan kalimat bertanya 'Ada apa?'

"Apa kau melihat Nakamura lagi?" tanya Okajima.

"… nggak tuh," jawabnya singkat dan kembali mengurusi benda di depannya. Mendengar ini, Okajima hanya bisa menghela napas, membuat Mimura menghampirinya karena penasaran. "Emangnya kenapa, Okajima? Tumben nanyain Nakamura."

"Oh, Mimura… sudah empat hari dia nggak masuk. Awalnya kupikir dia sakit setelah nggak masuk sehari, terus kan libur sabtu-minggu. Kukira dia masuk hari seninnya, tapi nyatanya dia nggak masuk hingga hari ini, rabu," jelas Okajima.

"Ooh… kamu satu kelas sama dia, ya. Pasti ditanyain terus."

"Begitulah..."

"Kalau soal Nakamura, hari kamis minggu lalu aku melihatnya sedang bersama Karma," Itona kembali berucap memotong pembicaraan Okajima dan Mimura. Membuat semuanya mengerutkan alis bingung. Kemudian mereka langsung menoleh ke arah lelaki bersurai merah tersebut dengan wajah heran, "Benarkah, Karma?"

"…"

Karma mengerutkan alisnya, hanya mengagguk kecil sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. Jelas terlihat raut wajahnya yang kecewa, sehingga teman-temannya menjadi enggan untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut. Namun tidak untuk Nagisa. Ia memang tidak menanyakan apa-apa, namun ia teringat dengan pertanyaan Karma di tempo hari membuatnya curiga. Ditambah Karma yang selalu mengambil jalan yang berbeda setiap pulang. _Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan Nakamura-san, ya…?_ Pikirnya.

Setelah perkumpulan ini selesai, Karma langsung pulang ke rumahnya, tidak menemui Nakamura di jembatan sungai kecil itu lagi. Begitu pula dengan lima hari kemarin. Ia pikir dengan meninggalkan Nakamura termenung akan membuatnya tersadar oleh waktu, namun ia salah. Justru caranya malah membuat teman yang ingin ditolongnya menjadi tidak masuk sekolah. Frustasi? Bisa dibilang begitu.

Karma memasuki kamarnya. Menyalakan lampu, menghidupkan AC, dan menaruh tasnya di sembarang tempat. Entah kenapa kejadian Nakamura kali ini membuatnya benar-benar terpukul. Tapi anehnya ia tidak menyesal atas perkataannya waktu itu. Ia membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Masa bodoh dengan bajunya menjadi lecek, ia ingin merenung sejenak.

"Haaah…."

Karma menghela napas. setelahnya ia memiringkan posisinya dan mendapati suatu benda berada di depan mata. Karma pun membangunkan dirinya menjadi berposisi duduk, ia lalu mengambil benda tersebut. Dilihatlah itu secara seksama.

Bingkai foto.

Dimana di dalamnya terdapat hasil potret bersama kelas 3-E dengan Koro-sensei. Membuatnya kembali bernostalgia dengan masa yang telah lalu. Tersenyum kecil saat ia teringat kejadian-kejadian konyol yang dulu dilakukan mereka karena sang guru yang suka mencari masalah. Banyak yang terjadi, saat ia masuk ke kelas E, saat mereka melewati UTS dan UAS, saat mereka pergi wisata ke pulau selatan, dan saat ia ikut kena hukuman karena teman-temannya melakukan free running di luar kelas.

Dan saat mengenang ini, matanya membulat, seolah ia telah menyadari sesuatu. Pesan yang Koro-sensei sampaikan pada saat itu.

 _Pakailah kekuatan kalian untuk menolong orang lain_

Nakamura berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak memiliki tujuan sekarang, hanya berjalan asal tidak jelas. Sesekali ia melirik sekitar yang terlihat berbagai orang yang bahagia, entah karena uang, atau yang lainnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa iri dengan orang yang memiliki raut wajah senang.

Setelah kejadian di kamis minggu lalu, dimana Karma menegurnya dengan ucapan yang terbilang kasar membuatnya kembali tertunduk ketakutan. Ucapan Karma memang benar, ia memang payah. Apalagi ia gagal menjaga senyuman keluarganya, padahal itulah yang paling ia harapkan. Ia terjatuh karena kesalahan sendiri. Dan kesalahan itu pun membuat orangg sekitarnya kecewa padanya. Membuatnya tambah gelisah akan keberadaannya sendiri.

 _Lebih dari siapa pun… aku…_

 _Berharap tidak ada di dunia ini._

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, ia terus berjalan tanpa arah. Mengacuhkan keindahan dunia di sekitarnya, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya berharap tidak akan ditemukan oleh orang yang ia kenal. Dan akibat dari pikirannya yang kosong, ia menerobos lampu merah yang jelas telihat di depannya. Ia berjalan tanpa kepedulian yang tertanam dalam dirinya, hanya terus berjalan.

 _TIIN TIIN!_

Suara itu membuat matanya terbelalak mendapati sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Dan tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik mundur hingga terjatuh di trotoar. Ia mengandah, melihat seorang yang familiar berada di depannya dengan tampang marah. Ya, Karma di sana, menatap Nakamura dengan amarahnya, "Apa-apaan kau!? Kau mau mati!?" bentaknya.

Yang tengah terduduk lemas merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Karma. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Memangnya kenapa…? Aku justru yang harus bertanya, kenapa kau malah menolongku?"

Amarah Karma memuncak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, dan bersiap memukul Nakamura.

"Hooo… jadi kau tidak keberatan untuk mati? Kalau begitu kau tak bisa protes kalau aku menonjokmu!"

"Hentikan, Karma!" Nagisa berusaha menahan serangan tangan Karma yang siap memukul Nakamura yang berada di depannya. Namun tenaganya tidak terlalu kuat untuk menahan serangan Karma seorang diri sehingga temannya itu dapat melepaskan rangkulan tangan Nagisa yang menahannya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Nagisa!?"

"Aku mengikuti karena kucuriga kau akan menemui Nakamura-san. Dan ternyata memang benar."

"Terus kenapa kau menghentikanku!?"

"Karma! ini salah! Tidak seharusnya kau marah pada Nakamura-san!"

"Tak apa, Nagisa. Karma memang benar," ucap Nakamura menghentikan perdebatan di antara kedua temannya. Membuat kedua nama yang disebut menoleh ke arahnya dengan emosi masing-masing.

"Aku… memang berharap untuk mati…"

"Nakamura-san, itu-"

"Aku sudah mengecewakan semua orang! Aku sudah menghancurkan harapan semuanya! Aku juga… sudah menghancurkan senyuman keluargaku…! Gara-gara aku… aku…."

"Nakamura-san…"

"Aku… aku… Sudah cukup! Aku sudah muak!"

"NAKAMURA!"

Nagisa dan Nakamura tersentak saat Karma berteriak menyerukan nama gadis tersebut. Ia mendekati Nakamura yang mendekam. Kemudian menarik tangannya paksa untuk berdiri. Tanpa mempedulikan rintih sakit dari Nakamura, Karma memarahinya. Meneriaki tanpa menutupi amarah yang diterimanya karena keluh kesah sang gadis.

"Sedari tadi- tidak, sejak kemarin aku telah berusaha sabar mendengar ocehanmu! Kau kira aku juga tidak muak dengan perkataan-perkataan tak penting darimu itu!?"

"Apa maksudmu-"

"Aku tahu semua yang kau ucapkan itu hanyalah sangkalan dari apa yang kau inginkan!"

"…!"

"Dengar, ya! Yang sedih karena Koro-sensei meninggal itu bukan Cuma kamu!"

"Aku tahu-"

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau malah mengeluarkan seluruh penyesalanmu!? Bikin muak saja!"

"Karma-kun, Nakamura-san lagi frustasi. Jangan kasar-"

"Aku sudah tahu, Nagisa! Kau diam saja!"

Nagisa hanya bisa terdiam dan tertegun mendengar bentakan Karma.

"Nakamura, Jangan cengeng, deh!"

"?"

"Apanya yang rubik!? Ruang hampa!? Ketinggalan!? Tak ada kata itu dalam kamusku!

Kalau kau bosan, maka keluarlah! Jika kau pikir ketinggalan, maka kejarlah! Ataupun kau berpikir seperti rubik tanpa warna, maka warnailah! Kalau kosong, maka isilah! Hidupmu tidak se-membosankan itu, kan!?" Bentak Karma membuat Nakamura terbelalak kaget.

"Keluarlah! Hadapilah! Ubahlah! Jangan terperangkap masa lalu, Nakamura!"

Nakamura masih terdiam mendengarkan.

"Jangan lari! Jangan tertunduk hanya gara-gara takut!"

"…"

"Aku…! Kami…! Kita…! Bukankah kita diajarkan untuk menghadapi itu semua!?"

Nagisa segera menghampiri kedua temannya itu, berusaha untuk menenangkan emosi Karma yang semakin menjadi. Sedangkan Nakamura, ia masih terpaku saat mendengar ucapan Karma. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Dan perlahan air matanya kembali turun semakin deras.

Ia mengusap air matanya berkali-kali, namun gagal karena air tersebut tak berhenti mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Tapi… tapi aku harus bagaimana…? Takut… Aku tak bisa mengayunkan belatinya… aku juga tak bisa menarik pelatuknya… aku… aku benar-benar takut…!"

Hening. Karma dan Nagisa sama sekali tak berkata-kata. Membiarkan suara tangisan Nakamura memenuhi satu ruangan tersebut. Membiarkan air mata yang jatuh bergema. Karma yang sudah tenang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Nakamura lagi, ia hanya menontonnya. Dan Nagisa pun mendekatinya dengan tenang.

"… 'Niat pembunuh itu tak bisa dipaksa menyala terus menerus.' Bukankah kau yang bilang begitu, Nakamura-san?" jeda sebentar. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengayunkan belati ataupun menarik pelatuk. Setidaknya, pegang saja dulu, ok?"

Mata Nakamura kini membulat saat Nagisa memberikannya belati khusus anti-sensei di tangannya. Air matanya kini tak bisa dihentikan lagi, ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya dengan belati yang ia pegang dengan sangat erat. "KORO-SENSEI! HUUUUWAAAAAAA-!"

" _Nakamura-san, kamu mau jadi Diplomat? Sensei tidak menyangka kamu bisa memikirkan hal sehebat ini!"_

" _Jahat banget! Begini-begini aku tuh jenius, lho~! Tapi… aku lebih suka dianggap normal. Aku mau jadi normal. Aku mau meributkan nilai jelek dengan teman-teman, dan aku pun memutuskan untuk berbuat bodoh. Tapi setelahnya, aku sadar kalau sebenarnya itu salah. Tapi aku nggak kecewa. Karena dengan berakhir di kelas E ini, aku bisa menjadi keduanya. Terima kasih, koro-sensei."_

" _Nurufufufu~ sama-sama."_

 _ **Koro-sensei…**_

 _ **Andai kau ada di sini…**_

 _ **Di samping kami…**_

 _ **Aku ingin mengungkapkan terima kasihku…**_

 _ **Setidaknya sekali lagi…**_

.

.

.

Saat Karma melewati jalan yang penuh bunga dan tanaman berwarna-warni itu lagi, ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Seorang perempuan bersurai pirang yang memiliki ciri-ciri persis seperti orang luar sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Karma! taruhan, yuk! Yang kalah traktir!"

Karma menyeringai jahil khasnya sebelum menjawab tawaran dari temannya itu.

"Heeeh~ Boleh. Siap-siap kalah, ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **#SPOILER**

" **Apa maksudmu…?"**

" **Rinka seperti orang lain…"**

" **Aku ada urusan…"**

" **Kupikir itu…"**

 **Chapter selanjutnya : Kenangan yang Dilupakan**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kenangan yang Dilupakan

**Chapter 4 : Kenangan yang Dilupakan**

Seperti biasa, alumni kelas E SMP Kunugigaoka selalu datang ke gedung lamanya secara rutin setiap pulang sekolah. Setelah kedatangan Nakamura, murid yang datang semakin bertambah, mungkin ia yang mengajak mereka bergabung.

Nakamura Rio, setelah Karma menasihatinya beberapa hari yang lalu, kepribadiannya yang ceria kini telah kembali. Sedikit demi sedikit ia memperbaiki nilai-nilai akademiknya dengan belajar bersama kelas E yang selalu diadakan tiap pertemuan. Dan hari ini, seperti biasa di barisan belakang terdapat obrolan ringan dari kedua jenius kelas. Nakamura, dan Karma.

Murid-murid lain yang melihat hal itu bukan seperti melihat seperti seorang pasangan kekasih, hanya sebagai kedua teman yang memiliki karakteristik yang sama hingga bisa akrab seperti itu. Dan mereka tahu bahwa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka bukanlah hal-hal yang baik. Pernah sekali Nagisa mencoba menguping, dan ternyata mereka sedang membicarakan rencana menyelamatkan anak yang ditindas. Awalnya ia pikir itu pembicaraan yang positif, namun semakin lama ia menjadi mendengar taktik mereka untuk menyiksa para penindas yang benar-benar membuatnya ngilu hanya dengan mendengarkan. Tentu para murid yang tidak menyukai topik itu langsung menjaga jarak agar tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Bahkan Terasaka dan kelompoknya tidak mau mendekat. Namun, ada satu orang yang selalu nekad bersama dengan Nakamura. Orang itu adalah Yada Touka.

Entah, sepertinya ia selalu bosan sejak Kurahashi sibuk dengan OSIS sekolahnya. SMA mereka memang berbeda, namun Yada yang akrab dengan Kurahashi selalu mengajaknya bermain saat pertemuan kelas seperti ini. Dan akibat dari Kurahashi yang sibuk, maka ia berpindh ke teman akrabnya yang lain, Nakamura. Meski sering ia menutup telinganya karena pembicaraan yang benar-benar membuatnya takut, ia tetap mendengarkan dengan baik. Karena ia tahu, bahwa yang dibicarakan oleh keduanya itu berdasarkan hal baik, namun selalu berakhir negatif. Ia juga heran kenapa bisa begitu.

Hari ini mereka bertiga tampak fokus dengan pintu masuk. Beberapa teman yang penasaran pun turut mengikuti arah pandang mereka, namun mereka semakin terheran dengan sikap mereka itu. Menunggu seseorang, mungkin? Pikir mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Isogai memasuki kelas, dan Karma langsung mengepalkan tangan dengan berkata, "Yes!" wajahnya terlihat senang saat itu. Bertolak belakang dengan Nakamura yang membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, "Nooo—!"

"Nakamura, Isogai datang, tuh! Aku yang menang taruhan kali ini. Jangan lupa traktirannya, ya~" Karma menyeringai khasnya saat melihat ke arah Nakamura yang membenamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan. Yada yang berada di samping hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat keduanya menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda. "Kalian mirip, ya," gumam Yada yang ternyata dapat didengar oleh yang dimaksud.

Keduanya bertatapan sebentar sebelum menatap Yada dengan mengibaskan tangan masing-masing, "Nggak, nggak mirip. Ogah kali mirip sama dia."

"… Ngomongnya pun barengan."

"Timing dianya aja yang suka sembarangan," lagi-lagi dengan kompak mereka berkata.

Yada memilih untuk bungkam kali ini. Ia hanya tersenyum saja melihat keduanya berbicara sangat kompak. Beberapa saat kemudian, karena Nakamura merasa kasihan pada Yada yang tidak masuk ke pembicaraan mereka, ia membuka topik lain yang sekiranya bisa dijawab oleh Yada.

"Touka, gimana sekolahnya?"

"Eh? Sekolah?" Yada mengulang topik pembicaraan yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Nakamura. Si kuncir kuda itu menopang dagu, kemudian melihat ke atas seraya mencari jawaban. "Hmm… kupikir biasa saja…"

"Benarkah? Tak ada yang spesial gitu? Misalnya orang yang mulai kau taksir di SMA~" Karma menyeringai ke arah Kimura.

Langsung saja Yada menggelengkan kepala sembari mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali. Rona merah pun terlihat di wajahnya. "Ng-nggak, kok! Aku nggak lagi suka sama siapa-siapa! Sungguh! Dan lagi, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba membicarakan soal itu?"

"Si Nakamura sepertinya cemas dengan keadaanmu yang tumben-tumbenan membaur dengan yang lain," ucap Karma.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Esper kah?" Nakamura melirik curiga. "Yaah… kau juga sepertinya selalu mengikutiku untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Kupikir itu tentang kegiatan sekolahmu."

Mendengar ini, Yada menundukkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya pun turut berubah menjadi sedih. "Rinka…" ia menyebutkan satu nama dengan nada lirih. Kedua temannya itu mendelik, "Rinka? Maksudmu Hayami-san?" tanya Karma memastikan.

Yada mengangguk pelan. "Rinka seperti orang lain…"

"Apa maksudmu…?"

"Dia… lupa tentang kelas ini."

Karma mengerutkan alisnya tidak percaya, "Lupa? Kau tidak salah?"

"Iya… waktu aku mengunjungi kelasnya untuk mengajaknya mengikuti perkumpulan ini, ia melihatku seperti orang lain. Saat aku memanggilnya, ia bilang, 'Kau Yada Touka-san dari kelas sebelah, kan? Ada perlu apa denganku?' aku pun menyadari dia telah lupa tentang kelas E, pembunuhan, dan Koro-sensei…" Yada melipatkan kaki di depan dada, dan memeluknya. "Aku… aku ingin dia ingat kembali. Aku tidak mau dia sampai melupakan saat-saat kita bersama. Tapi… mungkin saja ia sudah menyukai saat-saatnya di SMA. Kalau aku mengingatkannya, kemungkinan besar kehidupannya di SMA tak selancar sekarang. aku…. jadi tidak mengerti harus bagaimana lagi…"

 _PLAK!_

Nakamura menampar kedua pipi Yada, menghimpitnya sembentar. Membuat kepala Yada penuh tanda tanya melihat Nakamura yang menatapnya lurus tanpa ragu. "Touka! Kamu temannya, kan! Dengar, ya. Selama yang kutahu, Rinka tak pernah menyesali menjalani assassinasi di kelas ini, sekali pun tidak pernah. Aku yakin ia pasti menunggu seseorang yang mengingatkannya kembali. Jadi, sebagai teman yang satu sekolah dengannya, bukankah sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu untuk mengingatkannya lagi?"

Yada terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlihat sorot matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan seolah enggan menjawab perkataan tajam dari Nakamura. Namun mulutnya berkata lain, meski ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukan ucapannya, ia tetap menyuarakan jawaban yang singkat dengan senyum ragu yang terukir di wajah, "…Iya…"

Mendapati balasan dari sang teman, Karma dan Nakamura berhenti menanyakan hal yang sepertinya 'sensitif' bagi Yada.

Kemudian mentari yang terlihat tak peduli telah berada di ufuk barat, membenamkan dirinya dan langit pun berganti menjadi biru gelap. Malam telah menyapa, memberitahukan para anak-anak untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Para murid yang berada di kelas E tahu akan hal itu, dan segera pulang ke rumah.

Diambillah ponsel dari dalam tas, sekadar memastikan jam.

Jam setengah tujuh.

Sepertinya Yada selaku pemilik ponsel terlihat gelisah melihatnya, terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya yang berubah. Segera ia mempercepat langkah ke kompleks perumahannya, namun di tengah jalan ia melihat siluet yang tak asing hingga ia memberhentikan langkahnya.

Perempuan bersurai senja yang diikat dua rendah, berpakaian seragam yang sama, dan memiliki manik hijau yang indah. Perempuan itu telihat berdiri terdiam melihat bulan yang masih berbentuk sabit oleh ledakan tahun lalu. Yada yang mengikuti arah pandangnya turut terheran, _kenapa ia serius sekali melihat bulan?_ Pikirnya.

Tetapi, ia yang tak mau membuang waktu langsung menghampiri perempuan yang dikenalinya itu, dan melontarkan sapaan singkat, "Rin- Hayami-san?"

Perempuan bernama Hayami itu menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati Yada yang menghampirinya pelan. Ia segera membenarkan posisinya agar dapat berbicara berhadapan dengan perempuan kuncir kuda tersebut.

"Yada-san? Ada perlu apa?"

Yang disebutkan namanya menggeleng sembari mengibaskan salah satu tangannya, "Nggak, aku nggak ada urusan khusus denganmu. Aku hanya heran kenapa kamu selalu melihat ke arah bulan… hahaha…."

"… Oooh… bulan itu…" Hayami yang berkata kembali menutup mulutnya di akhir, terlihat ia yang enggan melanjutkan ucapannya dan segera berbalik pamit, "Tidak, aku hanya melihat bulan saja. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, ya…" ia melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum melangkah menuju arah yang ditujunya.

"Eh? Uh… oh… iya, sampai jumpa…" setelah membalas dengan lambaian tangan, ia masih terdiam di tempat. Melihat sosok sang teman berjalan menjauh. Setelah menjatuhkan tangannya ke samping tubuh, ia bergumam kecil, "Hanya… melihat bulan… ya…?"

Di keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Yada pergi berangkat ke sekolahnya. Ia berjalan menelusuri koridor yang cukup panjang untuk sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Suara langkah kaki para murid terdengar samar, terhalang oleh obrolan ringan di pagi hari. Namun di tengah keramaian tersebut, ia dapat menangkap suara yang familiar di depan kelas '1-C'. Berhenti sejenak sekadar melihat sejenak dalam kelas, menemukan sosok yang dipikirkannya.

"Rinka-chan~! Pagi~!" salah satu perempuan bersurai pendek melompat ke arah Hayami.

"Kinoshita!? Huwaa-!" yang namanya dipanggil tersentak kaget mendapati temannya memeluknya tiba-tiba. Dengan wajah cemberut, ia menyuarakan protesnya, "Huh! Sudah kubilang, jangan memelukku tiba-tiba!"

"Sudahlah, Hayami-san… Kinoshita-san memang seperti itu, kan…" seorang lelaki menghampiri dengan tampang pasrah.

"Kakeru~! Pagi~!"

"Pagi…"

Yada terdiam melihat Hayami yang akrab dengan teman-teman barunya. Agak terkejut juga saat melihat temannya yang pendiam dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara itu bisa berbaur dengan akrab seperti itu. Dan lagi, seperti yang ia lihat, kedua orang itu terlihat cukup populer, baik untuk teman perempuan atau laki-laki.

Ingin Yada menghampiri dan ikut dalam obrolan tersebut, namun ia punya alasan untuk tidak melakukannya. Yang pertama, tidak mungkin seseorang yang tak dikenal akan diterima begitu saja. Kedua, ia juga sama sekali tidak mengenal kedua orang tersebut, jadi ia pikir pasti akan berakhir canggung. Dan yang terakhir… ia bukan lagi teman akrab Hayami.

Jangankan oleh orang yang bernama Kakeru atau Kinoshita itu, Hayami saja menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman yang baru kenal dari kelas yang berbeda. Dan pastilah jika ia ikut bercakap dengan mereka hanya akan menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman oleh seluruh pihak.

Yada yang mengerti tentang ia memutuskan untuk menarik kembali niatannya mendekat dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Namun, tak disengaja ia menabrak murid lain yang ingin masuk ke kelas C tersebut. Setelah meminta maaf dan membantu mengambil barang yang terjatuh, ia segera melajukan kakinya ke kelas D, kelasnya. Dan ternyata kejadian tersebut dilihat oleh Hayami yang berada di dalam kelas.

"Haaah…"

Yada menghela napas panjang di sela memakan roti yang ia pegang. Ia mendongak ke atas, didapatilah langit biru cerah membentang luas di atas sana. Membuatnya melamun sebentar sebelum seekor burung melintas membuatnya kembali tersadar dan melahap rotinya lagi.

"Yada-san?"

Panggilan dari suara yang dikenal membuatnya berhenti menyantap makanannya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Hayami Rinka sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Ia mengedipkan mata berkali-kali saat melihat sosoknya yang datang mendekat, ia masih belum mempercayai 'mantan' teman dekatnya kini menyapanya. "Hayami-san? Ada apa?" ia bertanya.

"Ah… umm… aku hanya ingin bertanya…"

Yada memiringkan kepalanya, "Bertanya apa?"

"Tadi aku melihatmu di depan kelasku. Apa kau ada perlu denganku…?"

"Eh?"

"Aah-! Tapi kalau memang nggak ada, tak apa, kok! Aku juga nggak begitu penasaran! Hei, jangan kira aku geer gara-gara kamu kebetulan ada di depan kelas! Jangan salah paham!"

Hayami mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali saat mengatakan ini. Wajahnya juga terlihat memerah malu, karena ucapannya sendiri mungkin?

"Pfft- hahaha…" terdengar suara tawa dari lawan bicara, raut wajah Hayami berubah. Mode tsundere-nya aktif karenanya, "A-apa, sih!? Jangan ketawa!"

Yada hanya menghiraukan saat mendengar protes dari hayami. Ia tak menghentikan tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun suaranya kini dikecilkan. Setelah mengambil napas sejenak, ia kembali berucap dengan nada tenang.

"Sebenarnya aku nggak ada perlu apa-apa, sih… aku hanya senang melihatmu akrab dengan teman sekelasmu."

"…? Kenapa?"

"Kalau dibilang kenapa juga… aku bingung harus menjawab apa… yah, kita kan dulu sekelas, jadi wajar, dong kalau aku penasaran dengan temanku," Yada berkata demikian dengan tersenyum. Sedangkan Hayami, ia terlihat terkejut dengan perkataannya, namun ia mencoba menyembunyikan emosinya itu. "Oooh… begitu, ya…"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak sebelum Yada kembali membuka topik baru.

"Hei, apa aku boleh memanggilmu 'Rinka'?"

"Eh?"

"Soalnya kan kita teman, jadi setidaknya aku ingin memanggilmu dengan nama depan. Bolehkah?"

Hayami menunjukkan rona merah samar di wajahnya, terlihat ia senang. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyuman yang manis, "Boleh," jawabnya membuat senyum Yada makin mengembang. "Terima kasih!"

Tak lama setelahnya, terdengarlah suara bel bertanda waktu istirahat telah usai sehingga membuat Yada dengan cepat menghabiskan sisa rotinya. Meski disela-sela melahapnya ia sempat tersedak karena makan terburu-buru, akhirnya rotinya telah habis dan ia memasukkan plastiknya ke tempat sampah. Ia pun segera memasuki ruang kelasnya, begitu pula dengan Hayami.

Dua hari setelahnya, hari kamis. Setelah melalui jam pelajaran yang melelahkan, bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi dan para murid berbondong-bondong meninggalkan sekolah. Hayami yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dihampiri oleh kedua temannya. Kakeru dan Kinoshita.

"Hayami, maaf, ya… Hari ini aku ada ekskul, jadi…" Kakeru dengan wajah kecewanya berkata di depan Hayami. Yang dihampiri hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tak apa, kok. Kakeru, sebentar lagi kamu mau ada kompetisi orkestra, kan? Sebaiknya kau lebih memprioritaskan itu dari pada mengantarku pulang. Toh, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Duuh… Rinka-chan gimana, sih… jelas-jelas Kakeru, kan pengen pulang bareng—" Kinoshita dengan tampang jahil berdiri di samping, yang kemudian mulutnya segera ditutup oleh yang bersangkutan. Hayami yang melihat hanya bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, ya, Rinka-chan~"

"Lho? Kinoshita juga sedang ada acara?" tanyanya melihat si surai coklat itu melambaikan tangan.

"Iya. Aku ada janji sama pacarku. Hehehe…"

"Pacar lagi, ya..."

"Iya. Dadah, ya~"

"Sampai jumpa besok, Hayami."

"Iya, sampai jumpa," Hayami turut melambaikan tangan pada kedua temannya itu.

Menghela napas sejenak sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dengan membawa barang bawaan. Berjalan sepanjang koridor hingga ia terhenti saat seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang, "Rinka~!" orang itu memeluknya erat setelah dikira cukup dekat.

"Huwaa!? Y-Yada!?" ia tersontak kaget saat tangan dari temannya itu melingkar di lehernya, membuatnya agak tercekik. Ia merasa déjà vu di sini, sungguh. Namun segera Yada melepaskan pelukannya dan mengganti topik, "Hei, hei, Rinka! Pulang bareng, yuk!"

"Eh?"

"Kau mau pulang, kan? Bareng, yuk~!"

"Eh? Aku-"

"Ayo!"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yada segera menarik tangannya berjalan menelusuri jalan pulang. Tangannya yang ditarik memberikan kesan tak nyaman baginya hingga ia menyuarakan protesnya, "Iya, iya! Kita pulang bareng, tapi jangan tarik-tarik!"

"Oh, maaf…"

Yada yang menyadari Hayami yang tangannya sakit segera melepaskannya dan membuat wajah menyesal. Hayami balik menatapnya, "Iya, aku nggak apa-apa, kok. jangan pasang muka seperti itu. Aku yang merasa bersalah, kan…"

"Oh, baiklah…"

Mereka pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya dengan santai. Tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali, hening. Membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Tidak tahan dengan situasi yang canggung karena dirinya, ia mengangkat topik pembicaraan, "Hei…"

"Ya?" Yada menoleh ke arah Hayami.

"Kenapa kau tidak ragu-ragu menyapaku dan semacamnya…? Padahal kita, kan… baru berteman…"

Yada membulatkan matanya, agak terkejut saat mendengar ini. Raut sedih pun terukir di wajahnya. Membuat Hayami terheran, "Yada…?"

"Oh, ngg… itu karena waktu kelas tiga SMP kita sekelas. Jadi…"

"Ooh… begitukah?"

"Karena dulu kita akrab, jadi aku spontan saja… ehehee…."

"Ooh…" mata Hayami kini terlihat agak sedih, namun ia mencoba menutupinya dengan menghadap ke depan, "A-aku yang dulu seperti apa…?" tanyanya ragu.

"Eh? Etto… kupikir dulu kau itu… pendiam, dan benar-benar seperti orang dewasa. Rasanya sulit mendekatimu…"

"…" Hayami terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tapi… ternyata kau sangat baik hati, dan pengertian!"

"Eh?"

"Kamu selalu membantuku saat sedang susah, kau sering terlihat cuek, tapi ternyata sangat perhatian. Menurutku itu… keren, lho! Aku suka!"

Yada mengatakannya dengan semangat, dan sukses membuat rona merah muncul di wajah Hayami.

"A-apa, sih!? Jangan mengatakan hal yang bisa bikin salah paham, dong! Sudah ah! Aku pergi!"

Ia melangkahkan kakinya berbelok ke arah kiri, membuat si kuncir kuda itu bingung, "Lho? Rinka, bukannya rumahmu lewat situ?" ia menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang dituju oleh Hayami.

Hayami menoleh sesaat dan menjawab perkataan Yada, "Oh, hari ini aku mau ke rumah teman dulu. Sampai jumpa," ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yada yang turut melambaikan tangan. Melihat sang teman pergi makin menjauh, Yada menurunkan sudut alisnya, membuat raut sedih. "Rinka.. benar-benar sudah lupa, ya…?" ia bergumam kecil sebelum akhirnya ia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya, menuju kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka yang berada di atas gunung.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Sesekali menendang kerikil yang berada di tengah jalan, iseng. Hingga lampu merah membuatnya berhenti, menunggu lampu tanda diperbolehkan menyeberang menyala. Ia menghela napas dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Touka, ya? Baru mau ke sana?"

Tanya seseorang dari belakang. Suara yang familiar, membuat Yada menoleh ke sumber suara. Didapatilah Nakamura yang berjalan menghampiri dengan mengunyah permen karet. "Oh, Rio. Mau ke kelas E juga?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh lawan bicara.

Nakamura melangkahkan kakinya hingga berdiri bersisian dengan temannya itu.

Beberapa saat, dan tak ada pembicaraan hingga yada memilih untuk angkat bicara, "Rio…" ia mennyebutkan nama orang yang berada di sampingnya, membuat yang bersangkutan menoleh.

"Tanggung jawab yang kau katakan waktu itu… sepertinya tak bisa kulaksanakan…"

"? Tanggung jawab…?" Nakamura mengulang ucapan Yada. Si surai coklat itu mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali membuka mulut.

"Um. Rinka… dia… memang melupakan momen saat-saat kita di kelas E."

Di lain tempat, Hayami yang baru saja membuka pintu masuk disambut oleh pemilik rumah.

"Hayami-san! Selamat datang!" ucap tuan rumah yang merupakan gadis berumur 12 tahun itu menyambut kedatangan Hayami yang memasuki ruang tamu.

"Oh, Yuno. Kau pulang cepat hari ini?" Hayami bertanya sekadar memastikan, karena faktanya ia jarang melihat Yuno berada di rumah jam segitu.

"Iya."

"Kakakmu mana?" ia kembali bertanya saat mendapati eksitensi yang dikenalinya itu tidak ada.

"Dia belum pulang," segera Yuno menjawab dengan santai. Hayami pun hanya mengiyakannya dan segera memasuki area dapur. Mengambil peralatan dan bahan-bahan memasak. Dan gadis kecil itu menyadari hal yang berbeda dengan Hayami saat itu. Penasaran, ia bergumam, "Hayami-san sedang senang, ya?" berpikir demikian karena melihat senyum Hayami yang mengembang.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah.

Hari pun berjalan dengan lancar, dan tak dirasa langit sudah merubah warnanya bertanda hari makin mendekati malam. Membuat warna langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah menjadi warna oranye senja yang selaras dengan surai milik Hayami. Dirinya baru saja keluar dari kelas dengan menghela napas.

Dilihat dirinya yang keluar kelas seorang diri, ia kembali mengingat kedua temannya sedang ada urusan sehingga pada akhirnya ia harus pulang sendiri hari itu juga. Kakeru sedang ada latihan klub orkestra, dan Kinoshita ada urusan dengan pacarnya lagi. Membuat dirinya merasa kesepian karena tak ada teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Ia berjalan menelusuri koridor, dan berhenti di depan kelas yang bertanda '1-D'

Berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka, dan mencondongkan dirinya ke dalam, melihat sekelompok anak perempuan yang tengah berbincang-bincang itu menoleh ke arahnya. Setelah menenangkan diri, ia memberanikan diri bertanya, "Err… Yada Touka ada?"

Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum menjawab.

"Touka-chan sudah pulang," jawab salah satunya. Hayami kemudian hanya mengiyakannya dan berterima kasih, lalu berpamitan pulang.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga. Hanya berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan santai tanpa terburu-buru hingga langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat melihat klub survival game yang letaknya tak jauh dari ujung tangga. Ia melihat salah satu anggota yang berhasil menembakkan peluru tepat di tengah-tengah sasaran dan diberikan selamat oleh temannya yang lain.

Membuatnya bernostalgia.

Dan kehadirannya yang terdiam di depan pintu sukses membuat anggota klub tersebut terheran. Mereka menghampirinya dengan senyum ramah, "Hei, apa kau tertarik dengan tembak-menembak? Mau bergabung dengan kami?" tawar salah satunya.

Hayami dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "…Tidak… aku-"

"Sudah, coba saja dulu!"

Belum Hayami menyelesaikan perkataannya, salah satu anggota yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari klub menariknya masuk ke dalam. Memberinya pistol angin berisi peluru BB dan meng-instruksikannya untuk membidik papan target yang berada 5 meter di depannya.

Hayami, tangannya terlihat gemetar, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, raut wajahnya berubah. Namun, tanpa mempedulikan keadaan mental Hayami, mereka menyemangatinya dan mau tak mau si surai jingga mengangkat pistol yang digenggam. Membidik target dengan wajah ketakutan.

 _Kumohon! Semoga meleset!_

Batinnya takut dengan mata tertutup, dan ia pun menarik pelatuknya.

 _BANG!_

Peluru BB melesat hingga membuat tanda di papan target. Dengan ragu, ia membuka matanya memastikan. Yang kemudian hasilnya membuatnya terdiam dengan pikiran kosong.

"Hebat! Tepat di tengah-tengah!"

Mereka mulai memuji hasil dari tembakan Hayami, dengan nada senang tentu saja. Mereka dengan bahagia mengambil papan target yang tadi dan memperlihatkannya pada Hayami lebih dekat, "Hei, lihat! Kau berhasil- eh…?"

Ekspresi wajah dan senyuman mereka memudar seketika melihat air mata berjatuhan melalui pipinya. Membuat anggota klub survival game menjadi terheran. Mereka mencoba mendekati dan bertanya padanya, namun sebelum mereka melakukan hal itu, Hayami sudah mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar area sekolah.

Dan ia tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

Setelah beberapa waktu kemudian, ia tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Membuka pintu rumah, dan mendapati ucapan selamat datang dari sang kakak yang baru saja pulang dari tempat kuliahnya. Tanpa menjawabnya, ia segera beranjak ke kamar tidur. Menutup pintu, dan bersandar di baliknya. Matanya menatap lurus lantai ubin yang berada di bawah. Mengingat hal absurd yang dilaluinya hari ini.

Menangis di depan anggota klub survival game yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

Ia berjongkok, dan memeluk lututnya. Membenamkan kepala dalam lipatan tangan.

Akibat dari kelakuan sang adik yang terbilang ganjil karena tidak membalas sambutan selamat datangnya, sang kakak yang merasa diabaikan di bawah mencoba memanggil.

"Rinka! Kau dengar, tidak? Yuno menelpon. Kau tidak ke rumahnya hari ini?"

Namun Hayami tak menjawab sama sekali. Membuat kakaknya makin terheran. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar sang adik, dan mengetuk pintunya sebelum mengulang ucapannya.

"Hei, Rinka. Yuno menelpon, tuh…"

"Hiks….hiks…"

"…?"

Yang didapatinya bukanlah sebuah jawaban, namun rintih tangis dari sang adik. Membuatnya makin heran, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengusiknya dan pergi ke bawah.

Di balik pintu, terdapat Hayami yang air matanya terus berjatuhan tiada henti.

Tiga hari kemudian, hari Senin.

Hayami yang terduduk di kelasnya terus memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sana yang terlihat di jendela yang berjejer di dinding. Langit biru kekuningan yang menandakan waktu tiga sore begitu terlihat di luar sana. Dan hal itulah yang menjadi titik fokus Hayami yang terlihat melamun. Menyangga-kan kepalanya di salah satu tangan yang ditumpukan pada meja.

"Hayami?"

Terdengar suara yang menyebutkan namanya, namun ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Membuat sang sumber suara kembali menyapa.

"Hayami?"

"…"

"Hayami? Hei, kau dengar?"

Orang itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan kepala Hayami, mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencoba mendapat perhatian dari gadis tersebut. Menyadari hal ini, Hayami segera menyadarkan diri dan menoleh ke samping. Oh, Kakeru.

"Kakeru? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau sedang apa? Belum pulang?"

"Eh?"

"Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu, lho. Kau tak dengar?"

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"Iya."

Hayami segera merapikan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah melamun begitu konsentrasi hingga ia tidak menyadari bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Setelah menutup resleting tas, ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Oooh… makasih sudah diperingatkan, Kakeru. Kau ada ekskul lagi, kan? Sampai jumpa, ya."

"Eh? Ah… iya, sampai jumpa…."

Hayami melambai singkat sebelum pergi keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Kakeru yang masih terdiam di situ dengan tampang bingung. "…?"

Gadis surai senja itu terus berjalan menelusuri koridor hingga ia berhenti saat mendengar namanya diserukan oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Ah! Rinka!"

Menoleh, mendapati si surai coklat kuncir kuda mendekatinya. Ia tahu nama dari gadis itu, Yada. Yada menghampiri Hayami dengan tas yang dibawanya. Sekiranya sudah cukup dekat, ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk berbincang.

"Rinka. Aku dengar, katanya hari jum'at kemarin kau mencariku, ya? Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria. Berlawanan dengan Hayami yang menjawab dengan tampang muram.

"Jum'at kemarin… aku hanya…."

"Hm? Hm?"

"Entahlah… aku rasa waktu itu aku ingin membicarakn sesuatu.. mungkin?"

"Oh, ya? Kalau kau mau membicarakan sesuatu, katakan saja padaku! Jangan sungkan, ok? Oh, bagaimana kalau kita ngomongnya sambil jalan pu-" Yada menarik tangan Hayami, namun temannya itu langsung menolak tangan Yada. Membuat ucapannya terputus begitu saja oleh perlakuan Hayami. "Rin…ka…?"

"O-ooh… maaf. Aku ada urusan… dah," Hayami segera berjalan meninggalkan tempat berdirinya, meninggalkan Yada yang masih terdiam heran. "Rinka….?"

Setelah kejadian itu, Yada yang dengan penuh kebingungan melanjutkan langkahnya. Berjalan keluar sekolah tanpa ditemani siapa pun. Membuat keadaannya begitu sepi tanpa suara. Ia terus melangkah hingga akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Bangunan sekolah lama, tempat kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka mengemban ilmunya setahun yang lalu. Ia memasuki bangunan tersebut, dan setelah berada di dalam ruang kelas, ia hanya mendapati seorang Nakamura Rio yang sedang bermain-main dengan bukunya.

"Rio, yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Yada berjalan menghampiri. Nakamura yang dihampirinya tersenyum—nyengir lebar, sepertinya ia terlihat senang saat Yada menanyakan hal ini. dengan nada bicara yang kelewat ceria, ia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dengan tangan yang membentuk V.

"Heheheh~! Aku baru saja menang taruhan dengan teman-teman, jadi mereka sedang belanja~"

"Eh? Menang? Dengan semuanya?" Yada terkejut mendengarnya, dan nakamura hanya mengiyakan dengan penuh bangga, "Yap! Dan akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan Karma! Hahahahaaa!"

Mendengar suara tawa jahat di akhir, Yada menjadi agak risih, "Eum… baguslah kau senang. Tapi memangnya kalian taruhan apa?"

"Taruhan, apakah Karasuma-sensei dan Bitch-sensei akan pergi kencan~ ahahaha~ semuanya menjawab 'tidak akan pernah', padahal aku kemarin mengunjungi mereka dan memberikan tiket pelatihan PBB gratis dari sekolah terkenal~ Yaaaay~!"

"Paling-paling kau tidak memberi tahukannya pada yang lainnya, kan…"

"Yap!"

"Dasar… oh, terus sebagai hukumannya?" Yada turut penasaran karena temannya itu tidak mengatakan hal tersebut. Nakamura terdiam, bersiul untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Rio…"

"Aaah… sebenarnya aku minta agar mereka pergi belanja untuk keperluan pesta…"

"Pesta…?"

"Ah… um… karena kamu terlihat tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini…"

Yada tersontak kaget mendengarnya. Antara senang, dan heran, entah semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia pun kembali membuka suara, menjawab perkataan Nakamura dengan sedikit terbata, "Eh? Eh? A-aku nggak apa-apa, kok! S-sungguh!"

Nakamura menatapnya curiga. Yada pun melanjutkan ucapannya, mencoba menyakinkan.

"Hei, aku baik-baik saja, kok! Aku nggak sakit, kok! Lihat, aku masih punya banyak ener-"

"Bukan soal kesehatanmu, Touka…"

"Eh…?"

"Err… bagaimana, ya… kalau dibilang, sih… kau itu nggak semangat, kurang motivasi, atau semacamnya. Jadi, aku mau… menghiburmu, semacam itulah~"

Yada membulatkan matanya, baru kali ini Nakamura begitu mengkhawatirkannya hingga berencana mengadakan pesta. Ia sangat senang akan hal itu. Namun, ia sama sekali tak bisa berekspresi bahagia sekarang. Justru ucapan Nakamura menyadarkannya kembali tentang hal yang membuatnya menjadi kurang semangat. Keadan Hayami Rinka. Itulah yang ia pikirkan hingga saat ini. nakamura yang mengetahui asal muasal Yada yang kehilangan semangatnya itu langsung mencoba menariknya kembali agar tidak larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Touka, kau mengkhawatirkan Rinka, kan?"

Yada hanya mengangguk.

"… aku juga."

"…"

"Hei, Touka… kau tahu? Baru-baru ini aku datang ke sekolahmu," Yada menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah heran. "Oh, waktu itu aku hanya mengantarkan temanku yang merupakan ketua OSIS ke sekolahmu."

"Untuk apa…?"

"Entahlah?"

"Oooh…"

Kembali terdiam. Yada menundukkan kepalanya, melarutkan dirinya ke dalam pemikirannya kembali. Nakamura yang mendapati ini kembali melanjutkan.

"Dan saat aku mau pulang, aku terpisah dengannya. Aku tersesat. Dan kau tahu, apa yang aku dapatkan setelahnya?"

"?"

"Rinka menangis. Waktu itu aku hendak menghampirinya, namun sebelum aku memanggil namanya, ia sudah berlari dengan berlinang air mata. Penasaran, aku melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah ia berlari, karena kupikir ia lari karena sesuatu. Dan aku melihat klub survival game tengah menatap Rinka dengan wajah khawatir. Semua anggotanya terlihat juga begitu, mereka berdiskusi dengan rasa bersalah. Aku tak tahu rinciannya, sih… tapi aku berpikir kalau Rinka waktu itu menangis karena mengingat hal yang lalu saat menarik pelatuk pistol angin."

"Eh? Tapi, Rinka kan lupa-"

"Touka, kupikir itu hanyalah suatu kebohongan. Aku yakin sekali, karena tampangnya waktu itu… wajah sedih karena bernostalgia."

"Itu…"

"Hei, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku jua khawatir dengan Rinka. Tapi kalau dipikir, kekhawatiranku hanya sekadar teman biasa, ya... yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kekhawatiranku terhadap Rinka memang hanya sebatas itu, tak bisa melebihimu yang bersahabat dengannya," Nakamura tersenyum sembari menunjuk Yada. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Sahabat…?"

Nakamura menurunkan tangannya.

"Iya. Lagian kamu dekat banget sama dia. Yang seperti itu namanya sahabat, kan?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Yada membulatkan matanya. Kedua maniknya berkaca-kaca, air matanya pun turut mulai keluar, namun kedua tangannya langsung mengusapnya dan mengubah raut wajahnya. Ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bersemangat kini berubah menjadi sangat antusias dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah tersebut, "Ya! Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu!" ia berkata dengan tegap. Kemudian dihadiahi tepukan di punggung. "Bagus! Semangat, ya!"

Setelah mengangguk sekali, yada segera berlari keluar kelas 3-E, menuruni gunung dengan tergesa-gesa yang mengakibatkan kakinya sering kali tersandung dan berakhir terjatuh ke tanah. Membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya seperti lutut menjadi penuh luka-luka. Namun tanpa mempedulikan hal tersebut, ia terus berlari hingga ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Menelusuri jalanan menuju rumah Hayami, namun ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan temannya itu. Ia juga sudah men-cek taman yang sering ia datangi bersama Hayami, Nakamura, dan Kurahashi, kemudian ke jalanan yang indah dekat arah jalan pulang Karma, namun di semua tempat, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Hayami.

Waktu pun terus berlalu, dan matahari mulai beranjak menuju ufuk barat, menandakan bahwa hari makin larut. Lampu-lampu jalanan pun mulai dinyalakan secara berurutan, membuat dirinya makin cemas akan sahabatnya. Ia terus berlari mencari, namun hasilnya masih sama. Ia juga sudah menelpon ibu Hayami, namun tak dijawabnya karena masih jam kerja.

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menyelaraskan napasnya, menarik dan membuang oksigen dan karbon dioksida bekali-kali hingga ia berhasil menstabilkan emosinya. Ia kembali berpikir tempat yang mungkin dituju oleh Hayami, dan ia teringat akan satu tempat.

Sekolah.

Ia ingat tadi Hayami berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan gerbang sekolah. Setelah mengambil napas sekali lagi, ia kemudian melanjutkan langkah menuju sekolahnya tersebut. Menelusuri berbagai ruangan. Mulai dari ruang kelasnya, ruang musik, perpustakaan dan berakhir di atap sekolah. Ia mendapati Hayami tengah memandangi pemandangan kota yang berkilauan. Yada pun menghampirinya dengan langkah pelan.

"Rinka? Nggak pulang?"

Hayami berbalik menoleh saat Yada menanyakan hal ini. pertanyaan Yada tak dijawabnya. Hanya terdiam dengan wajah dingin. Dengan agak enggan, gadis surai coklat itu kembali meneruskan ucapannya.

"Koro-sensei," mata Hayami terbelalak kaget.

"Rinka, kamu… apakah kamu benar-benar lupa tentangnya?"

"…"

"Aku baru sadar… waktu kita bertemu saat jalan pulang itu… kau melihat bulan. Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja. Kau melihat bulan sambil mengenang saat-saat kelas E dulu, kan?"

"Aku…"

"Kau pura-pura lupa, karena takut kau akan terus mengingatnya, dan terus merasa kesedihan, kan?"

"…"

"Tapi… kau tak bisa melupakannya karena sebenarnya kau hanya takut kalau kalau ketakutanmu itu akan menjadi beban orang lain. Sama seperti saat kita di pulau itu."

"Aku… ada urusan…"

Hayami mulai mengambil langkah untuk pergi. Ia sungguh tak tahan bila mengungkit tentang masa lalunya, terutama Koro-sensei. Ia ingin segera pergi dari situ agar Yada tidak kembali membicarakan hal sensitif baginya tersebut.

"Rinka!"

Namun harapannya runyam setelah si kuncir kuda itu menarik tangannya. Menahan agar dirinya tak pergi. Sesaat Hayami menoleh ke belakang, dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yada, "L-lepaskan!"

"Rinka! Aku… aku suka Rinka!"

"Eh…?" Hayami berhenti saat Yada mengatakan ini.

"Aku suka matamu yang hijau zamrud itu! Kau selalu menatap lawan bicara tanpa ragu! Kau selalu memandang kami semua sama! Kau selalu menganggap kami teman yang sederajat!"

"Yada-"

"Aku… aku suka Rinka yang tidak pernah ragu! Aku suka kamu yang selalu antusias dalam membidik target!"

"…"

"Apa lagi saat di pulau itu…! Atau saat di festival itu! Kau mendapat banyak sekali hadiah…. Aku senang saat kau memberikannya sebagian pada kami…."

"T-tolong lepaskan…!"

Dalam hati, Hayami menjerit. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mengingat hal yang telah ia lakukan di kelas E, bahkan ia tidak ingin mengenang semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan kelas pembunuhan tersebut. Namun, kini Yada mengungkapkan semuanya tanpa menggubris penolakannya. Membuat air mata terlihat di sudut matanya.

"Aku… aku suka padamu yang selalu bisa diandalkan! Sejak dulu, kamu sama sekali nggak pernah menolak ajakanku untuk main, ataupun belajar! Kau selalu mengurung niatmu untuk menyampaikan bebanmu. Aku pikir kamu sangat keren, lho!"

"…"

"Tapi itu salah!"

"Eh-"

Yada menggenggam erat tangan Hayami. Ia menaikkan tangannya ke depan wajahnya yang tengah dibanjiri oleh air mata yang tiada henti.

"Beban yang kau tanggung tak perlu ditahan seorang diri! Kau bisa membaginya padaku! Tapi, kalau kau tetap tak mau, setidaknya kau bisa curhat padaku! Dan pada saat itu, kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat."

"Aku nggak mau-"

"Aku anggak apa-apa, kok kalau kau membagi bebanmu! Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan! Koro-sensei juga pasti… pasti bilang padamu, kan? Agar tidak menanggung beban seorang diri!"

Hayami terbelalak. Matanya berkaca-kaca, menandakan air matanya sebentar lagi akan mengalir dengan deras. Karena ucapan Yada, ia kembali teringat dengan pesan Koro-sensei sewaktu ia masih hidup.

" _Hayami-san, bila kau punya beban, tidakkah kau mau membaginya pada teman-temanmu?"_

" _Tapi, Koro-sensei… itu berarti teman-teman akan menanggung beban yang sama, kan? Aku tidak-"_

" _Tak apa. Temanmu pasti bisa mengerti. Karena kalian adalah 'teman', kan?"_

Kini isak tangis Hayami mulai terdengar. Air matanyapun juga mulai berjatuhan. Segera ia menutupinya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Namun, tangisannya tak bisa disembunyikan begitu saja, apalagi Yada. Gadis tersebut tersenyum melihat tangis jujur dari temannya. Ia kemudian kembali berkata, namun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Hei, kami sudah menanggung kesedihan yang sama besarnya dengan yang kau terima. Jadi, kamu nggak perlu berusaha melupakannya, ya?"

Mendengar ini, air mata Hayami mengalir lebih deras. Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya tersebut dengan menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang bebas, namun usahanya gagal. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti tiap ia menyekanya, justru membuatnya makin keluar lebih banyak.

"Hiks… hiks… huu… AAAAAA!"

"Rinka… huu… Huuuuwaaa!"

Keduanya pun saling menangis bersamaan. Dengan tangan yang digenggam erat, air mata terus berjatuhan. Dan beberapanya jatuh ke atas tangan tersebut. Kemudian mengalir ke bawah, dan terjatuh ke lantai. Membasahi permukaan ubin yang dingin _*tes*_

 _ **Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini salah?**_

 _ **Apa aku sudah… keluar jalur…?**_

 _ **Aku… sudah keliru…?**_

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hayami segera menempelkan kertas target di salah satu sisi dinding kamarnya. Setelah mundur beberapa langkah, ia mengangkat pistol anti-sensei miliknya. Membidik lingkaran terkecil yang terletak di bagian paling tengah kertas, kemudian menarik pelatuknya dengan yakin.

 _BANG!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **#SPOILER**

" **Kalau soal akurasi, 'dia' lebih baik dari pada aku."**

" **Mungkin dia sama sepertiku…"**

" **Hayami, kau…"**

" **Setidaknya cobalah sekali lagi…"**

 **Chapter selanjutnya : Kenangan yang Hampa**


End file.
